


Christmas in Purgatory

by jessqualls



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessqualls/pseuds/jessqualls
Summary: Waverly stands in her empty apartment in the city. The last 10 years of her life were spent in the city and now she was heading back home to Purgatory. She never thought she’d go back there when she left after graduating high school. She couldn’t refuse a plea for help from her big sister.Waverly is taking over her mother’s bookstore back home after pursuing a life she loved away from her hometown. She moved back for Wynonna but will she find another reason to stay for good? Will that reason cause some problems for her or be the answer to everything?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly stands in her empty apartment in the city. The last 10 years of her life were spent in the city and now she was heading back home to Purgatory. She never thought she’d go back there when she left after graduating high school. She couldn’t refuse a plea for help from her big sister.

The younger Earp packed the last of her stuff in her car and hugged her friends goodbye. She promised to keep in touch and visit them often. She also extended the invitation for them to visit her in Purgatory. 

Waverly pulled into what could count as a driveway to her childhood home. It was just a dirt road leading up to the house. They lived at least a half hour from the small town of Purgatory so they also didn’t need the mailbox but they still had one.

She sat under their sign giving herself a pep talk for about 10 minutes with the engine idling until she saw a familiar face walking out of the house. She smiled and pulled in finally putting her Jeep in park, turning it off and climbing out in one fell swoop.

“I didn’t think you were getting in until tomorrow, Waves.” Wynonna said greeting her younger sister. 

Waverly shoved her keys in her jeans pocket and threw her arms out attacking her older sister in a hug. Wynonna stumbled back a couple steps and then embraced her baby sister back. The two sisters stand there hugging until Waverly leaned back.

“Yeah, but I was pretty much all packed up today so I thought I’d surprise you.” Waverly told her big sister. 

“Well, I love that you’re back, but I have to get to work. Shorty has been working less while he grooms me to take over.”

“Really? Shorty is going to let you take over?” 

Wynonna nodded at her. “Yeah. It shocked me, too. He gave me a job when he saw me working my ass off at Pussy Willows. Better hours and better pay he said.”

Waverly smiled at her sister. She hadn’t always been around but when she came back after graduating high school and traipsing around Europe for a few years, Waverly saw her sister really wanted to be better. 

“I’m really proud of you, Wynonna.”

Wynonna smiled and felt tears start to build thinking about her life and getting to where she is now. “Thanks, baby girl. I better get going.”

“Mama at the store?” Waverly wondered. 

“Yeah. You want to catch a ride into town?” Wynonna asked her. 

Waverly shook her head. “I’ll take my Jeep. I need to get gas anyway.”

“Okay. See you tonight, Waves. I love you and I’m glad you’re home.” Wynonna said as she hugged her sister.

Waverly pulled into a parking spot right outside the store and hopped out of her Jeep. She opened the door and the bell rang announcing her presence. The brunette looked around and froze in her steps for a second before slowly moving forward. She was broken out of her trance by a voice. 

“Waverly! You’re here!”

She looked toward the back and saw her mother walking up to the front. “Yeah, I came a day early, Mama.”

Michelle threw her arms around her youngest daughter and held her tight. Waverly wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck returning her embrace. 

“Alright then what do you think?” Michelle asked as she pulled away. 

Waverly looked around again and nodded. “I like it. It’s just right for Purgatory.”

Michelle smiled at the brunette. “Good. I’m glad. Are you ready?”

“I think so. It’s still a little scary, Mama.”

“I’m not going to totally abandon you, baby. I’ll be here to help you get used to everything.”

Waverly nodded and walked past her as she perused the store. Michelle followed her silently watching her youngest be mesmerized. 

“Mama, where’s all the Christmas decorations?”

“I was pulling them out of storage when you walked in.”

Waverly helped her take them all out and organize them into what could still be used and not. She noticed one important thing missing.

“Is there not a tree?” The brunette wondered. 

“No. I always get a real one from this farm every year.”

“What’s it called?”

“Haught Farms.” Michelle told her. 

“Okay. I’m going to go check it out because I need some gas anyway.”

“Alright just give them my name and it should be no problem.”

“I’m just going to look, Mama. Christmas is still 3 weeks away.”

Michelle shrugged her shoulders and went back to the decorations as Waverly grabbed her bag and left the store. 

Waverly pulled into the gas station in the way out of town toward Haught Farms. She filled her Jeep up but had to pay inside. She walked in and waited in line overhearing the conversation ahead of her. 

“I hear she’s stepping down and someone from the city is taking over.”

“Who would want to run that old store anyway?” The redhead clerk asked. 

“Beats me. Who would want to move to Purgatory?”

The customer left and Waverly walked up setting the money on the counter. “I put $20 in the red Jeep. Do you know where Haught Farms is?” She asked the redheaded clerk. 

“It’s about 10 more miles down the road. There’s a big sign. You can’t miss it. If you.” The redhead said but the brunette walked out and she was left dumbfounded.

Waverly pulled into the long driveway down to Haught Farms and parked. She walked up and there was a field of trees surrounded by a beautiful farmhouse. The brunette walked around and studied all the trees seeing which one would be best for the store. 

She was still shocked that someone would think she was an outsider coming in to take over a store like her mother’s. It was the same one her mom had when she was a kid. She spent hours in a back room just sitting and reading every book she could. She’d rather be in that store than outside playing with the other kids. 

“Is there any way I can help you?”

Waverly turned around and saw an older man with bright red hair smiling at her. She shook her head. “No thanks. I’m just looking for my moms’s store.”

“Who’s your mom?” He wondered. 

“Michelle.”

“Oh yeah. She always gets this one type but if you like another.”

“I’m not sure what I like.”

“Maybe my daughter came help you out. She should be back by now.”

As soon as he said that, a truck was pulling up the driveway and parked close to the house. Waverly immediately recognized his daughter as she climbed out of the truck. The red hair gave it away. 

“Here she is now. Nicole! Come over here!” He yelled at her. 

She turned and ran over to her father. “Hey, dad. Sorry I’m late.” She said and noticed the brunette talking to her father. 

“Nicole, this is Michelle’s daughter. The one who always gets a tree with us for her store.”

The redhead’s eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed as she looked away from the brunette. “Oh. Okay. You call me over to tell me that?” She asked him. 

“Yes and I want you to help her out. She’s not sure what tree she likes.”

Nicole felt embarrassed not sure if her dad was suggesting something to her or not. “Alright.”

He smiled at her. “Good.” He ran off and helped other customers. 

Waverly looked over at the redhead who never once looked in her direction. “So your name is Nicole Haught, huh? Of Haught Farms? There a reason you didn’t say?”

Nicole finally looked up at her and she could tell her cheeks were still flush because she felt very warm. “Yeah and I really tried to tell you but you ran out.”

“By the look on your face you know why I ran out.” Waverly said. 

Nicole nodded. “I had no idea who you were or that you were right behind that person. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“Uh I’m supposed to show you some tress.” Nicole said walking last the brunette leading her around. 

Waverly rolled her eyes at the complete avoidance of her question. She followed her and noticed some nice trees so she asked about them. Nicole gave very insightful answers. 

“You work at a gas station and sell Christmas trees? Who would want to do that?” Waverly asked sarcastically. 

Nicole stopped and turned around looking down at the brunette. “Are you serious?”

Waverly crossed her arms. “Yes, I’m serious.”

“Why are you still hung up on that? I said I had no idea and I didn’t mean it.”

“Fine. I think I’ve done enough looking for now. I’ll be back at the end of the week.”Waverly said and turned to walk back to her Jeep.

Nicole brought her hands up to her face and rub her eyes with the palm of her hands. She groaned and shook her head before bounding after the thirty grabbing her arm. 

“Hey, Waverly, Wait.”

Waverly felt a hand on her arm and stopped. It dropped so she turned around and saw sincere brown eyes looking at her. “You want to insult me and my mom’s store so more?”

Nicole shook her head. “No, of course not. Uh you’re Wynonna’s sister right?”

“Yeah.” The brunette said curious where the redhead was going with this inquiry.

“Can you tell her to call me?” Nicole asked. 

“Uh okay sure.” Waverly said and when Nicole smiled and thanked her so she headed back to her Jeep.

Waverly sat on the couch with a book in her hand after dinner. She had a lovely meal that her mom cooked. It felt like home. Her sister was working and she was waiting up for her. Michelle had went to bed an hour ago because she had to open up the store to finish decorating. 

Wynnona slowly and quietly opened the door so she didn’t wake anyone. She closed it and kicked her shoes off seeing Waverly on the couch. She walked over and sat next to her. 

“What are you doing up, Waves?” She asked.

Waverly looked up and met her sisters tired eyes. “I went out to Haught Farms today for Mama.”

Wynonna’s eyes went wide in shock. “So you met Nicole? What’s she say?”

“About you or me?”

“Uh me wait she said something about you?” 

“Not directly. I was paying for my gas and she was telling somebody about who want want to run Mama’s store. She wants you to call her.”

Wynonna furrowed her brows and became more furious at Nicole. “Oh I’ll call her alright. Don’t worry she won’t say anything about the store ever again, baby girl.”

Waverly softly smiled at her sister. “Thanks, Nonna, but that’s okay. I can handle it.”

“You sure? I mean I’m already pissed at her.”

“What? Are you two friends or something?”

“She’s my only friend in this hell hole.”

“Sorry. I should have been here for you.”

“Don’t be, Waves. You were off doing what you love and living your life.”

Waverly nodded. “Okay I’m going to bed. I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby girl.”

Nicole woke up to her crack of dawn of alarm and laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. She pulled the covers up over her head and closed her eyes replaying yesterday in her head. She should have paid more attention and maybe made more of an effort with Waverly. She couldn’t turn back time and change things so she lived with the regret. 

She felt herself falling back asleep when her phone rang. She reached for it and brought it under the covers with her. She saw it was Wynonna so she answered quickly. 

“Hey, Wy. I didn’t think you would actually call.” 

“Well you insulted my sister, Nicole.”

Nicole swallowed hard and clenched her jaw hearing the older Earp call her that. It was always some cute nickname. “I told her I didn’t know and I didn’t mean it like that.”

“She was crushed.”

I’m sorry, Wynonna.”

“You need to tell her that.”

“Alright I will. Is that the reason you called?”

“No it’s not.”

“Okay. You haven’t talked to me in weeks, Wynonna.”

The older Earp was sitting up in her bed back at the Homestead with some coffee in her hands. “Yeah. I know. I’m sorry.”

“You can tell me what’s going on, Wy.”

Wynonna brought the mug to her mouth and swallowed the warm liquid. She choked back some tears as she clenched her jaw. “I can’t. You wouldn’t want to be friends with me after.”

Nicole pulled her covers off and sat up in her bed. “You realize how many times you’ve said that and I’m still your friend?”

Wynonna smiled and let out a laugh knowing the redhead was smiling on the other end of the line. “Too many, Haught pants.”

Nicole smiled glad to hear a cute nickname come from the older Earp’s mouth. “So you going to talk to me, Earp?”

“Not over the phone. Meet me for lunch at Shorty’s?”

“Of course, Wy.”

Waverly was finishing decorating the store and she stood back admiring her work. She smiled and nodded before making her way to a back room with a book. The younger Earp sent a quick text to her friends back in the city saying she missed them already. 

Waverly heard the bell ring in the store and expected to hear her mother’s voice ring out but it was quiet. She shook her head and got back to her book before realizing that she was in charge. She marked her page and set her book to the side before making her way to the front. 

She froze in place seeing the back of a head, red hair barely hitting her shoulders. She narrowed her eyes and walked up with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“What are you doing in here?” Waverly wondered with a little bit of derision. 

Nicole turned on her heels hearing the younger Earp’s voice and saw she was still angry. “I’m here to apologize.”

“I’m listening.”

“Okay. That’s not exactly how I imagined meeting my best friend’s sister. I didn’t see you behind her and I was just making idle chit chat so she would leave. Truth is I one in here at least once a week. I’m the one who told your mom about the farm. Anyway Uh I’m really, really sorry, Waverly.”

The younger Earp kept her demeanor and stance glaring at the redhead who nervously looked away and back to her every couple of seconds. She let a grin come across her face and she dropped her arms to her side. 

“I guess I accept your apology.” 

Nicole kept her gaze on Waverly cracking a small grin. “Yeah?”

Waverly nodded at her and stepped closer to her. “I’d very much like to see in her more than once a week.”

Nicole saw how close the younger Earp was standing in front of her and she wanted to step back but couldn’t. She seemed to be drawn to her and wanted to be near her. She looked down and wasn’t sure if Waverly was flirting with her or not. 

“Would it be possible to give you some help around here?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly raised an eyebrow up at her. “So you want to help in here now?”

Nicole looked down at the ground for a moment before smiling down at the younger Earp. “I’d much rather make idle chit chat with you than random strangers passing by.”

Waverly felt a heat rush to her cheeks and smiled down at the ground. She shook her head and wanted to make more chit chat with the redhead now. She looked up seeing that dimpled smile and broke. 

“Come with me.” Waverly said and reached out grabbing her hand. She led Nicole back to the back room where she was before. 

Nicole stared down at Waverly’s hand holding hers leading her. She gladly followed and checked her watch on the other hand. She had some time to kill. 

Wynonna was working behind the bar wiping down the counter getting ready for the lunch break chaos that would ensue in 15 minutes. It was a good thing she had “taken” lunch off to eat with Nicole. She really needed to talk to her and she missed her best friend. 

The older Earp sling the towel from over her shoulder and set it on the bar. She walked around and slid into a booth pulling out her phone. 

WE: Haught, I’ve got us a booth. You on your way?

Wynonna scrolled through every social media app and played several levels of Candy Crush before getting a text back. 

NH: Hey, Wy. Yeah, I’m on my way now.

Wynonna smiled and scrolled through some old photos of them. She had done pretty much everything with Nicole. She couldn’t imagine spending this life without her in it. She hoped what she had to tell her wouldn’t jeopardize that. 

Nicole and Waverly walked into Shorty’s seeing Wynonna in a booth in the back. Nicole slid beside Wynonna and Waverly across from her sister. The older Earp flirted her gaze between the redhead and her sister before landing on Nicole’s. 

“I uh though it was you and me, Haught.”

“I went over and apologized then we were hanging out and talking.”

“Okay. Yeah. Okay.” That was all Wynonna could manage.

Waverly noticed something happening so she slid out and made her way to the bar. 

Nicole turned her body toward the older Earp reaching out for her hand. She fit her fingers between Wynonna’s. “I told her I was sorry. That’s what you wanted, right? So why do you seem mad, Wy?”

Wynonna shook her head and looked down at their hands. “That’s what I wanted, Nicole, and I’m not mad. I just really wanted it to be us.”

Nicole nodded and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. “Alright. Let me go talk to Waverly.” She said and let go of Wynonna’s hand and slid out of the booth in one motion. 

Nicole forced herself not to look back at the older Earp and placed her hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “Hey. Would you mind getting something to go? Wynonna really wants to talk to me about something.”

Waverly turns and looks up at Nicole then over her shoulder at her sister. “Sure, I guess so.”

“I have to go back to the farm after lunch but I’ll see you at the end of the week to get the tree for the store?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” Waverly nodded and smiled at the redhead. 

Nicole walked back over to the booth sitting next to Wynonna. “Okay. She’s getting something to go. Now what’s up?”

Wynonna shook her head and slid farther into the booth. Nicole just followed her and reached out for her waist stopping her. “Earp, talk to me, please.”

“I’ve been struggling lately. With my feelings.”

“Feelings?”

“You know how I feel about you, Nicole but I’ve been dating someone and all I can’t think about is you.”

“Are you saying you have a crush on me?”

Wynonna glared at her and punch her in the arm. “Shut up, Haught pants. I don’t know. I’m confused. But I really like this guy. A lot.”

“Do I know him?”

“It’s Officer Dolls. That’s cop Nedley got last year. About the same time you moved here.”

“Okay so I don’t understand why you think I wouldn’t want to be your friend.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes and moved out of the redhead’s grasp. “Forget about it.”

Nicole went the other way and cut her off. “No I won’t forget about it. You’re my best friend, Wynonna Earp. I won’t let you push me away.”

“I’m not trying to push you away.”

“So you’ve been dating Dolls and might have feelings for me. Okay.”

“Why are you so cool about this?”

“You don’t remember that time I asked you out and you shut me down so fast?”

Wynonna smiled and laughed leaning back in the booth. “Yeah, I remember, Haught.”

“So I’m cool with it. Plus I have a thing for Earp’s.”

“Waves? Seriously? Good luck.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head leaning back next to the older Earp holding her hand. “Let’s get some food in you, Earp.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly grow closer while Wynonna gets a little jealous and Michelle says her piece to her daughter about hanging out with the redhead.

Waverly spent all week at the store getting it ready for the tree she was going to pick out for it. She thought she had settled on a spot but then her mom would suggest something else. It would move and then Wynonna would chime in. 

Waverly was still trying to find the perfect place for it at the store when she forgot the time and missed several texts and a call from Nicole. Before the younger Earp knew it, the bell chimed indicating the door opening. She ignored it because no one ever came into the store this early. 

“Waverly?” A voice cut through her thoughts. 

The brunette turned on her heels and saw the redhead standing there with her hair up in a ponytail. Nicole was wearing simple jeans and a flannel with a vest over it. Waverly thought plain clothes couldn’t have looked sexier. 

Waverly blinked her eyes pushing that thought to the back of her mind. “Hey. Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” The redhead asked her. 

Waverly shrugged her shoulders. “I was supposed to meet you at the farm like an hour ago.”

“We never set up a time did we?”

“I did in my head. I’m a planner.” Waverly told her and walked past her to grab her bag and jacket. 

Nicole turned to walk with her to the door. “Well the trees aren’t going anywhere so there’s no reason to be there early.”

“I don’t want the good trees to be gone.”

Nicole opened the door for the younger Earp before following her out. “I might have dissuaded some customers to not pick the good ones.”

Waverly smiled and shook her head walking toward her Jeep. “You didn’t have to do that, Nicole.”

“I want you to have the perfect tree for your store.” Nicole told her and then ran up to close the door of her Jeep. “How about you jump in my truck?”

Waverly turned around and looked up at the redhead standing very close to her with her arm still raised to her door behind her. “Uh okay.”

Nicole smiled and backed away climbing in the driver’s side of her truck. Waverly finally brought herself back to reality hopping into the passenger side. 

The drive out to the farm found the two of them arguing about music. They agreed to disagree as Nicole pulled into the mile long driveway of Haught Farms. She parked right beside the house and they climbed out heading toward the trees. 

Waverly walked ahead of the redhead going straight to the trees she liked from earlier in the week. Nicole shoved her hands in her pockets and followed her around. The younger Earp stopped at one and the redhead smiled. 

“What about this one?” Waverly wondered. 

“I think it’s perfect. Are you sure you don’t want to look at any others?”

“Are you making me doubt myself?” Waverly asked her turning her gaze on her. 

Nicole shook her head. “I would never want to make you doubt yourself, Waverly. I’m a salesperson. I have to make sure you’re getting what you really want.”

Waverly looked down at the ground and blushed hiding it from the redhead. She looked up at Nicole when their feet were across from each other’s. “I’m sure I really want this tree, Nicole.”

Nicole swallowed and held her breath. Was the younger Earp flirting? Was she telling her something while talking about a Christmas tree? “Okay. Let’s get you set up then.”

“She’s all good. I’ll charge it to Michelle’s tab.” Mr. Haught said when Nicole walked the brunette back to the house. 

“I appreciate that, sir, but it’ll be my store soon and I want to pay for things myself.” Waverly told him. 

Mr. Haught nodded at her. “You made sure she got the tree she wanted, Nicole.” He asked looking at his daughter. 

“I made sure, dad.” Nicole told him nodding. 

“Good. I’ll let you handle it from here since she’s your customer now. Give her a discount will you?”

Nicole nodded and led Waverly back to her truck opening the passenger door for her. The younger Earp climbed in and wondered what was happening. Nicole climbed into the driver’s side and turned on the engine backing out. 

Once on the main road, Waverly spoke up. “Nicole, what’s happening?”

“I’m taking you back to the store.”

“But I didn’t pay for it and the tree is still there.” Waverly said. 

“I have my way and my dad has his way.”

“Okay so what is your way?”

“I’ll tell you back at the store.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly sat back in her seat and clutched her bag to her chest. She hated not knowing and the redhead knew. She was doing this on purpose. She just knew it. 

Wynonna wiped down the counter after the lunch rush of the day and looked at all the alcohol around her. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. She wanted one or four so badly right now. She pulled out her phone. Nothing.

She sent a text to Waverly. 

Wynonna: You with my best friend, baby girl?

She sent a text to Nicole.

Wynonna: You with my sister, Haught?

She stared at her phone waiting for anything and received two texts, one from each of them.

Waverly: We’re at the store. What’s up?

Nicole: I’m at the store with her. You okay?

Wynonna smiled and looked around at a dead bar so she flung the towel from her shoulder onto the bar. She stuck her phone in her pocket and walked out of Shorty’s heading down the street. Since she was the boss, soon, she figured she could take her break when she wanted to. 

Wynonna walked into the store and looked around. “Waves?!” She called out. 

The older Earp saw her sister pop out from a back room followed by Nicole. She raised her eyebrow curious at them but dismissed the assumption. 

“Hey, Wynonna!” Waverly greeted her. 

“Wy, hey.” Nicole said quietly behind the younger Earp

Wynonna darted her gaze from her sister back to the redhead. She switched trying to get a read but nothing was registering. “Hey! I thought I’d stop by and see what you two were you doing. It’s pretty dead at Shorty’s.”

“Nicole was just talking to me about the tree I got today.” Waverly said. 

Wynonna looked around the store to find it. “So where’s it at?”

“Still at the farm.” 

“I was going over the details of everything with her first.” Nicole interjected. 

“Okay. Whatever.” Wynonna said and made her way to the back room plopping down on a bean bag.

Waverly and Nicole shared a glance and the redhead shrugged. They made their way into the room with her and sat down next to her. “You okay?” Waverly asked her. 

“Yeah. Fine. I just hate when the bar is dead that’s all.”

“You want to talk, Wy?” Nicole wondered. 

“Talk about what?” Wynonna asked her as she turned her head to look at her. 

“Anything you want.” Nicole replied smiling at the older Earp. 

“Can I talk to just you?” The older Earp asked the redhead. 

Nicole shook her head as Waverly was getting ready to get up. “She’s back and you need to learn to let her in.”

“Haught.” Wynonna said softly. 

Nicole saw the look on Wynonna’s face. “Don’t give me that look. You’re going to lose her if you shut her out.”

“Fine. So you know how I told you about Dolls?” Nicole nodded and also remembered the other thing. “Well I met someone else this week. Now I’m really confused.”

“Who is he?”

“That guy John Henry. I’m not sure what he does but he likes to drink.”

Nicole and Waverly look at each other. “Okay so do you want our help or something?”

“I want to date both of them. Would that be weird?” Wynonna wondered. 

“No. If dating both of them means you’re trying to figure it out then go for it.” Nicole said. 

Wynonna nodded and threw an arm around each of them hugging them. Nicole and Waverly scrunched their faces against Wynonna’s cheeks. The older Earp let them go and jumped up leaving them on the bean bag. 

“Alright. Time to go back to work!” Wynonna said and marched out of the store confidently. 

Waverly laughed and laid down on the bean bag. Nicole smiled and shook her head. 

“So uh where were we?” Nicole asked the younger Earp.

“You were telling me about your way. Which is absolutely crazy if you ask me.”

“What? We go out and you pay for dinner. How’s that crazy?”

Waverly smiled and covered her face. “Because that’s not professional.”

“Fine. Are you paying me outright or in installments?”

“I will pay you outright when you deliver it.”

Nicole nodded and laid down next to the brunette. “That wasn’t a no on going out with me.”

“It also wasn’t a yes either.”

“Fair point. Purgatory has their annual Christmas tree lighting event. Want to go with me?” Nicole asked her. 

“I am from here, Nicole so I know about all the events.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question.”

Waverly turned to look at her and met the redhead’s warm brown eyes gazing back at her. “Wynonna will probably be working or hanging out with her boyfriends. Mama will be with her friends. I won’t have anyone to go with so I will go with you.”

Nicole smiled and tried to contain her excitement. “I’ll pick you up.”

“No, don’t.”

“I am picking you up, Waverly Earp.” Nicole interrupted her. 

“Only if you agree this is not a date, Nicole Haught.”

“This will not be a date. Satisfied?”

Waverly smiled and nodded before laying back closing her eyes. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Nicole closed her eyes and smiled thinking about satisfying her. The redhead felt good about how this was progressing. She didn’t want to be too forward but she still wanted to flirt just enough to get her message across. 

Waverly opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep on the bean bag. She went to move but felt an unexpected warmth around her. She saw Nicole’s arms around her as the redhead snuggled up next to her. Waverly smiled and shifted herself closing her eyes again. 

Nicole felt the younger Earp move and she woke up. She looked down and saw Waverly in her arms. She smiled and rested her cheek on the brunette’s head closing her eyes again.

“Waverly.” Nicole said softly. 

“Mmm.” Waverly mumbled. 

“We fell asleep but how did we end up like this?” The redhead wondered. 

“I don’t really care how.”

“I should probably get going.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly gripped her flannel and balled her fist in it. “Wait.”

“For what?”

“Until I’m ready for you to go.”

Nicole smiled and held her closer. She reached for her phone and checked it. “Wynonna texted and called me an hour ago. My dad called me 10 minutes ago.”

Waverly groaned and let go of Nicole’s flannel. “What did Wynonna want?”

“It’s not important. My dad, however, probably wants to know about our deal.”

Waverly knew she should have leaned back and away from the redhead but she was too much like a bonus blanket. “I don’t understand what you and my sister have. Why won’t she talk to me like she does with you?”

“What has she told you?”

“That you’re her only friend.”

“Well, she’s not wrong and she’s mine, too.”

“Nicole, you’re going to have to get up and leave because I’m not moving.”

The redhead smiled and didn’t move either. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll text you tonight.”

Nicole peeled herself away from the younger Earp and stood up looking down at a sad Waverly below her. “You Earp’s and your puppy dog faces. Bye, Waverly.”

Waverly broke the sad puppy face and smiled. “Bye, Nicole.”

Nicole pulled up to her house and trudged out. She called Wynonna on the drive home seeing what she wanted. The older Earp wanted to grill her about Waverly. Nicole insisted nothing was happening yet. Wynonna groaned over the phone and told the redhead she needed to get on that soon. Nicole didn’t tell her about the tree lighting tomorrow night. 

Nicole closed the front door and made her way into the living room slumping down on the couch. As much as she loved that nap, she felt exhausted. Her dad came in with two coffees and turned the television on. 

“How’d things with Waverly go?” He asked her. 

“She’s going to pay when I deliver it.”

“Good. I’m going to need you out here more so no working at the gas station or hanging out at the store.”

“Dad.” Nicole groaned. 

“Nicole, I need you here for the next three weeks. I can’t do it all.”

“Okay.”

He took a small sip of his coffee watching her cross her arms over her chest. “You okay, honey?”

“Yeah, dad. Why?”

“You don’t look it.”

“I accidentally took a nap at the store with Waverly after the deal. I’m just tired.”

“Waverly huh?”

Nicole turned and looked over at her father raising an eyebrow. “What aren’t you saying?”

He shook his head hiding his smile by bringing the mug to his mouth. “Nothing.”

“Dad.” Nicole said trying to coax it out of him.

“You need to get back out there, sweetie.”

“Get back out there? Who are you and what have you done with my dad?”

He laughed and shook his head. “I’m trying to get back out there myself. After your mother.” He paused and closed his eyes for a moment. “We need to move on, Nicole. I know it won’t be easy.”

“I tried that remember. I ended up getting married and then divorced days later.”

“Yeah I remember but Waverly isn’t her.”

“No she’s not. She’s special.” Nicole said leaning back against the couch. 

“So?”

“Well I am going out with her tomorrow night to the lighting.” Nicole told him. 

“That’s a good start.”

“I miss her, dad.” Nicole said.

“I do, too, honey.” He said scooting closer and wrapping his arm around her. 

Wynonna walked into the house that night. Shorty let her leave early but told her to be in early for the new shipment to unload. She took the partial win and poured herself a whiskey sitting down on the couch. She took a small swallow closing her eyes for a minute. 

“Oh, hey. I didn’t know you’d be home this early, Wynonna.” Waverly said coming down the stairs. 

Wynonna opened her eyes and saw her baby sister sitting next to her. “I have to be there early tomorrow morning so Shorty let me go.”

“How does it feel being the boss?”

“I’m not yet and I can ask you the same.”

“Well, I’m not yet either. Mama isn’t stepping down until after Christmas.”

Wynonna nodded and took another drink before the next question. “So you and Haught?”

Waverly shrugged. “I like her but I’m not sure it’s the right time yet.”

“Baby girl, it’ll never feel like the right time.”

“What’s up with you two? I asked her today but she just said you’re her only friend, too.”

Wynonna shifted to sit upright. “That’s it. She’s been there for me. She knows what I need when I don’t realize that I need it.”

“So was there anything between you and her?” Waverly asked needing to know the answer but not wanting to know it. 

Wynonna shook her head and Waverly felt a relief flood through her. “Nothing ever happened between us. Occasional flirting because we’re both so attractive and she asked me out when we first met but I shut that down.”

Waverly laughed. “Right. Two attractive girls being friends.”

“Do you want to be just friends with her?” Wynonna wondered. 

“I know I like being with her. She makes me smile and laugh and she just makes me feel things when I’m with her.”

“Ew I don’t need all the details, Waves.” Wynonna said making a gaging noise before finishing off her drink.

Waverly smiled and laughed again. “Not like that, Wynonna!”

“I don’t know what things you’re talking about!”

Waverly felt her phone vibrate in her hand and she checked it. 

Nicole: I wish I could cuddle with you all day.

Waverly smiled and Wynonna noticed. “Ew are you two doing things now?”

“No! I just texted her before I came down here! You’re the worst.”

“Well I don’t know what you two talk about.”

“Yeah welcome to the party.”

“Waves.”

The younger Earp looked down at her phone and replied to Nicole. 

Waverly: I’m definitely not going to sleep well without you cuddling with me.

“It’s okay.” Waverly told her sister. 

“No it’s not. Nicole was right. I have to start really talking to you again.”

“Maybe you can come with us to the tree lighting.”

“I have to work and I’m supposed to meet up with John Henry.”

“Well you’re invited to hang out with us.”

“Thanks, baby girl. I’m going to get some sleep since I wake up before the sun.”

“Night, Nonna.” Waverly said following her upstairs into her room. 

She crawled under the covers seeing a new text from Nicole so she smiled and read it 

Nicole: If I didn’t have to wake up and help my dad I would be over there cuddling with you all night.

Waverly: Get some sleep, Nicole. I’ll see you tomorrow night.

Nicole: Night, Waverly.

Waverly was getting dressed up in her room when she heard a knock on the door. She checked the time on her phone and it was only 6. The tree lighting didn’t start until 8 so what was Nicole doing here so early?

Nicole waited at the front door knowing full well she could go in since she’s been there plenty of times with Wynonna. This was different. She was picking the younger Earp up to hang out. Why was she making this like a date?

Waverly walked down and saw her mom opening the door so she stood back.

“Nicole, hey. Wynonna is working.” Michelle said. 

“I know, Mrs. Earp. I’m here for Waverly.” Nicole told her. 

“Oh. Okay. She’s upstairs if you want to come in.”

Nicole nodded and walked inside seeing the brunette’s figure retreating upstairs. Michelle followed her up and into her room shutting the door behind her. The redhead felt awkward just standing there. She shoved her hands in her pockets and stared down at the floor. 

“Waverly Earp. Are you going out with Nicole Haught?” Michelle asked her daughter. 

“We’re going to the tree lighting together, Mama.” Waverly told her grabbing a jacket out of her closet. 

“What happened with Champ?” 

“We broke up when we both graduated college.”

“I always liked him.”

“I did too but there was something missing between us.”

“And you think it’s there with Nicole?”

“Maybe. We just met and I don’t know her well enough yet but I like being around her.”

“I don’t know, Waverly.” Michelle said. 

“You don’t like her. I’m still going out with her. I just moved back and Wynonna is working and you have your friends. Why can’t you be happy for me?” Waverly said grabbing her phone and throwing the door open. 

The younger Earp saw Nicole standing there with her hands in her pockets awkwardly. “I’m ready. Let’s go.” She told the redhead and walked out the door. 

Nicole looked up the stairs and then turned on her heels to jog after the brunette closing the door to the house behind her. She ran up and grabbed Waverly’s hand lacing their fingers together. 

“Waverly, hey. Are you okay?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly turned around and looked up at Nicole with tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes but squeezed the redhead’s hand in hers. “Can we get out of here?”

“Yeah.” Nicole led the brunette to the passenger door and opened it for her. She ran around and climbed into the driver’s side. “Do you want to head to the tree lighting already?”

“Why did you pick me up so early?” The younger Earp wondered. 

Nicole put her truck in reverse and headed out of the Earp driveway. She continued to drive down the main road away from town. “I know this isn’t a date but I couldn’t tell my heart that.”

Waverly looked out the windshield not knowing where Nicole was taking her. “Where are you taking me?” 

“Somewhere important.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly watched the redhead as she drove them somewhere outside of town. They came up to a clearing and Nicole pulled over to the side of the road putting her truck in park. She sat there until finally getting out. Waverly followed her and there was a bench.

“I found this spot when my dad and I moved here. We were living in Montreal and my mom got sick. She didn’t make it.” Nicole said sitting down. 

Waverly sat next to her. “I had no idea. I’m sorry, Nicole.”

“How could you? We just met and I’ve never told Wynonna.”

“Why are you telling me?”

“I’m not sure. I think there’s a part of me that wants you to know.”

“Okay. Thanks for sharing with me.”

Nicole leaned forward on her knees. She had never brought or told anyone about this place or her mom. She didn’t know why she was telling Waverly. 

“I’m sorry. We can head to the tree lighting now.” Nicole said and stood up. 

Waverly reached up and grabbed her hand. “Hey. Sit back down.”

Nicole sat back down but didn’t let go of the brunette’s hand. “I didn’t mean to bring you here and tell you that. We’re just hanging out.”

“I’m glad you told me and brought me here, Nicole. You can still talk to me even though we’re only hanging out.”

Nicole rubbed Waverly’s fingers and smiled as she looked up into her loving hazel eyes. “You’re so easy to talk to.”

“I have two ears so I’ll lend them both to you whenever you want.”

“I’ll take you up on that. Are you ready to head to the lighting?” Nicole asked her. 

“Only if you are.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole sat back against the bench holding the younger Earp’s hand for another 20 minutes until she was ready. They sat in silence but it was a comfortable one. One that didn’t need to be filled.

“What happened with your mom back at the house?” Nicole wondered as they walked around the town waiting for the lighting. 

Waverly hugged herself as she walked beside Nicole. “She doesn’t think I should hang out with you.”

“Why does she not want you hanging out with me?” The redhead asked the brunette stopping at a hot chocolate stand. There were several cute little stands set up to entertain the citizens. 

“All she said was that she liked Champ.”

Nicole reached her hands out grabbing the cups handing one to the younger Earp. “Champ?”

Waverly nodded and took the cup from her hand. “My ex boyfriend. We were together through high school and college.”

“Wow. Why did you two break up?” Nicole wondered continuing down the street and bringing the cup to her lips. 

“I loved him I really did. There just was something missing between us. He actually proposed when we broke up.” Waverly found herself telling Nicole for some reason. 

“Really? You almost got married?” Nicole stoped in her tracks. 

Waverly noticed and turned around to see her frozen in her path. “Yeah. You’re the first person I’ve told actually. No one knows he proposed. People only know we broke up.”

“Do you mind me asking what happened when he proposed?” 

Waverly shook her head and reached out for her hand. The younger Earp led Nicole to a bench nearby sitting down. “It was on our anniversary. He took me to dinner then to a museum. He had this whole thing planned out at my favorite one. We stopped at a specific piece that always caught my eye. There was a box and he knelt down to pick it up staying on his knee. He gave an emotional speech and I loved it. I loved him for going all out like that but I couldn’t stay yes. I needed something more that I knew he couldn’t give me.”

“Sounds a lot better than mine.” Nicole admitted. 

Waverly turned her head to look at the redhead. “You were married?”

“Yeah. For all of 3 days. It happened right after my mom before we moved out here.”

“Is that why you and your dad moved here?”

“Because I rashly got married? No. Because of my mom? Partially. We needed a fresh start somewhere quiet and away from all our memories of her.”

“Why Purgatory of all places?” Waverly asked the redhead. 

Nicole brought the cup to her mouth and drank the warm liquid. She was about to answer when she saw the older Earp approach them. “Hey, Wy. I thought you were working.”

“I was. I told myself I could take off.” Wynonna said looking around. “Have you seen John Henry or Dolls around?”

Nicole and Waverly both shook their head at her. “No. Are you okay, Wynonna? Want to talk?”

“It looks like I interrupted something so I’ll go look for them.” Wynonna said. 

“Wy! Come back!” Nicole called out after her. She looked to the brunette who nodded her head. 

Nicole jumped up and ran to catch up with Wynonna. The redhead grabbed her arm and stopped her. “Wynonna, stop!”

The older Earp halted and turned back to look at Nicole. “What?!” She retorted back. 

“Don’t just run off like that.”

“You were clearly having a moment with my sister.”

“I was but that’s not the point right now.”

“It is the point, Haught! I didn’t like seeing you ‘having a moment’ with my sister!”

Nicole looked down at the clearly angry Earp in front of her and led her down an empty alley. The redhead raised her hands to Wynonna’s neck and rested her forehead against hers. 

“This won’t change things between us. I’m always here for you, Wynonna. You will always have me.” Nicole said. 

Wynonna grabbed a hold of Nicole by the belt loops on her jeans pulling her closer. “It will change things because I won’t have you like she does.”

“Wynonna.” Nicole said softly. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you’re my best friend and I need you, Nicole. You knew to pull me aside like this. You know what I need before I even know it myself.”

Nicole moved her thumbs across the skin of Wynonna’s neck softly. “I told you I am here for you. I’ve got you, Earp.”

“What about Waverly?” Wynonna wondered. 

“What about her?”

“She’s my sister and you’re hanging out with her. I don’t think she’d like me stealing you away all the time.”

Nicole smiled and leaned back pressing a kiss to her forehead. “She’s your sister, Wynonna. If you talk to her I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“How do you know?” The older Earp asked Nicole. 

“Do you trust me, Wy?”

Wynonna nodded up at her. “Of course I trust you.”

“Okay. You go find your guys and I’ll go find her. The lighting should be starting soon.” Nicole told her. 

Wynonna nodded again and leaned up to kiss the redhead’s cheek gently. “Thanks, Nicole.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around the older Earp’s neck and hugged for a few minutes before they mutually parted and went their separate ways. 

Nicole found Waverly and they made their way to the tree. She looked across the street and saw Wynonna with a guy wearing a cowboy hat and sporting a very interesting mustache. The redhead winked at the older Earp who nodded her head up at her in acknowledgement. 

Waverly looked up and saw the redhead’s gaze across the street on her sister with who she assumed was John Henry. She looked back to Nicole who smiled down at her. She noticed the lights turned on by the twinkle in Nicole’s brown eyes. Waverly couldn’t look away as she got lost in Nicole’s eyes so she smiled and couldn’t wait to get to know her more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole helps Waverly decorate her tree for the store. Nicole finds out something from her father and is comforted by both Earp’s.

Waverly slowly woke up as the sun shone through her bedroom window. She stretched her arms out and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She laid in bed smiling up at the ceiling before turning over and seeing her phone on the pillow next to her. Nicole had called her last night and they stayed up talking. It was the next best thing to actually sleeping next to her. 

She grabbed her phone and plugged it in waiting for it to turn back on. When it finally did she saw she had a couple messages from Nicole. One from last night and another early this morning.

Nicole: I’m pretty sure you fell asleep on me so I hung up. I’ll text you in the morning.

Nicole: Morning, Waverly. Hope you slept well. 

Waverly smiled at the texts and laid in bed with the covers up to her neck as she replied. 

Waverly: Good morning, Nicole. I slept pretty good. It would have been even better with you actually next to me.

Waverly flipped her phone face down and threw her covers off to the side. She made her way down the hall into the bathroom. She showered and found herself thinking back to their conversation last night. 

“Come on. Tell me for real, Nicole.” Waverly insisted after asking the redhead about getting married.

“That was for real. Why don’t you believe me?” 

“That just doesn’t seem like you. Like the Nicole I’m getting to know.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Nicole said dropping the playful tone in her voice. 

“When am I going to learn more about you?”

“You turned me down like your sister. Well, your sister was a little more nicer about it.”

“Hey! I didn’t turn you down!” Waverly said defending herself.

“You didn’t? I’m pretty sure you did.”

“I said it was unprofessional.”

“Yeah, that still sounds like a no.”

Waverly huffed and fell silent for a minute. Nicole was forcing her hand and the younger Earp was wanting to play right into it. “Nicole, I am uh finding it really hard to.” 

Nicole thought she was going to say more but she was quiet. “Hard to what, Waverly?”

Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “To stop thinking about you.”

“Really?” Nicole questioned unable to believe what she heard. 

“Yes. You’re the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing before I fall asleep.” Waverly admitted to the redhead. 

The water ran cold on Waverly’s skin as she was startled back to reality. She had only known Nicole for two weeks. Maybe less and she already couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

Waverly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself walking to her room. She threw on a cute outfit knowing the redhead was bringing her tree to the store later. She checked her phone seeing a new message. 

Nicole: Sleepovers happen after you say yes to going out with me for real.

Waverly smiled and shook her head at Nicole’s persistence. She really liked someone chasing after her so hard. 

Waverly: Maybe if you ask me out for real I might say yes to you.

She left her phone to charge heading downstairs for some breakfast. Michelle was cooking waffles and bacon while Wynonna stared at the coffee maker. Waverly walked up behind her sister and helped her out by plugging it in. 

“See. I knew that.” Wynonna said blowing a raspberry. 

“Sure you did.” Waverly said taking a seat. “If it’s not alcohol then Wynonna Earp is stumped.”

Wynonna glared back at her sister then cheered when the coffee started spitting out into the pot beneath it. “I did it!”

Waverly laughed and shook her head watching her sister sit down. “With my help.”

“Like I’d ever admit that.” Wynonna said. “So you were up late last night.”

“Yeah.” Waverly said trying not to smile. “I was talking to Nicole.”

“I know. How’s that going, baby girl?”

Waverly raised her eyebrow in question then remembered her sister was best friends with the redhead. “It’s going.”

“Fine. I’ll just ask Haught how it’s going.” Wynonna said and stood up pouring herself some coffee. 

Waverly stood up quickly pouring herself a cup and holding on to Wynonna’s elbow guiding her outside. 

“Why’d you drag me out here?! It’s freezing, Waves!”

“Because Mama doesn’t like her.”

Wynonna drank her coffee sighing when the warm liquid ran down her throat. “What do you mean? She’s been over here tons of times.”

“She doesn’t like her for me.”

“Oh. Yeah I’m still confused.”

“So am I. I mean you’re best friends with her but the second I say I like being around her she just shuts down.”

Wynonna shrugged. “I don’t know, baby girl. Can we go in and eat?”

Waverly nodded and followed her inside sitting down at the table. Michelle put the food on the table and they enjoyed a nice family breakfast together. 

“Hey! When are you coming and bringing the tree?” Waverly asked the second Nicole picked up her phone call.

“I was waiting on you to tell me. I’m not about to bring it if you’re not ready for it.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly was pacing her empty store. “How long will it take?”

Nicole had ducked into her house to take Waverly’s call. “It shouldn’t take me long. Why?”

“What do you do? Just put it up and then leave?”

“That’s what usually happens. So what’s with the questions?”

Waverly continued to pace back and forth. “I have all these decorations but I can’t do it by myself. Wynonna is working and Mama just left to go out with some friends.”

Nicole smiled at the possible invitation on the table. “Are you wanting me to stay and help you decorate, Waverly?”

Waverly had frozen in place and realized what she had insinuated. “I think so uh maybe. I mean yes. Please.”

“Of course I can stay and help you decorate. I’m going to help dad finish up here and I’ll text when I’m on my way, okay?”

Waverly smiled to herself and nodded to no one. “Okay. See you soon, Nicole.”

“Good bye, Waverly.”

The younger Earp heard Nicole hang up and she squealed out loud. She was about to hang out with Nicole in private. Waverly had another hour until the store closed so she dreaded through it. She finally went to the back room sorting out all the decorations for the tree. 

Waverly was still sorting when her phone started ringing. She looked around and spotted her phone so she picked it up seeing it was Nicole. She smiled and then dropped it. Why would she be calling?

“Nicole, hey.” Waverly said when she answered. 

“Hey, Waverly. Do you want to come unlock the door for me? I kind of have my hands full out here.”

Waverly walked out of the back room and saw Nicole with her tree out the front window of the store. “Sorry about that.” She told the redhead and hung up shoving her phone in her pocket. 

Waverly reached the door and unlocked all the locks pulling the door open. “Sorry I forgot I locked it when I closed up.”

Nicole smiled and picked the tree back up entering the store. She looked over her shoulder at the younger Earp. “Alright where is this going because I’m not going to pick it back up after setting it down.”

Waverly smiled and closed the door locking it back. She led the redhead into the next room toward the front where there was another window. “Right here.”

Nicole followed Waverly and found the spot finally setting the tree down. The redhead stood back and smiled as she nodded to herself. “I was right.”

“Right about what?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole turned on her heels to finally look at the younger Earp. “Right about this being your perfect tree. For the perfect girl. For her perfect store.”

Waverly couldn’t help but smile and blush a little at Nicole calling her perfect. “I don’t know about that, Nicole.” She said and walked back to the back room to gather the decorations. 

Nicole dropped her grin and followed her. “Waverly.”

The younger Earp grabbed a box of decorations reaching them out to the redhead. “Here. Take these over by the tree.”

Nicole extended her arms out taking the box but not moving. “I can get more than one box. I just single handedly carried your tree in.”

Waverly shook her head and gave her a few more. “Fine. There you go.”

Nicole peered around the stack of boxes in her arms. “Waverly, hey. I’m sorry for calling you perfect like that. It’s only because I think you are.”

Waverly grabbed her stack of boxes and looked back seeing a few more things. “Nicole let’s just go decorate the tree. Please.”

Nicole turned and walked toward the tree setting everything down and saw Waverly go back for more. She followed her into the back room and closed the door. “Alright talk to me. I know something is up because last night you said.”

Waverly had the last few things in her hands. “I know what I said!”

Nicole was taken aback by the tone in her voice. “Waverly.” She said softly. “I’m trying to understand why you’re so down right now.”

“I’m not down, Nicole.”

“Then what are you? Because I thought decorating the tree with you was going to be fun.” Nicole said closing the space between them. 

“Are you saying I’m not fun right now?”

“Waverly.” Nicole said and shook her head. “I’m saying that you haven’t once talked about what I’m wearing or how I look. You always do that.”

“I have other things on my mind, Nicole.”

“Like what?” 

“I can’t tell you.” Waverly said and brushed past her opening the door. 

Nicole turned on her heels and followed Waverly back to the tree. “Well I can go if you really don’t want to be around me or talk to me right now.”

Waverly looked up and saw her rocking on her feet ready to leave at a moments notice. “It’s not any of those things. I want to be around you but I just can’t talk to you.”

“Why can’t you? What happened? Is it your mom?” Nicole wondered walking closer to the younger Earp. 

“Why would you bring her up?”

“I want to know what’s going on with you.”

Waverly groaned and grabbed some ornaments starting to put them on the tree. “Will you please help me? Otherwise I’ll be here all night.”

Nicole gave in to her desire and helped Waverly decorate. They were silent for an hour and most of the tree was decorated. Waverly looked over and saw Nicole putting on an ornament that was different than the others. 

“What are you doing?” The younger Earp asked the redhead. 

“Decorating. What’s it look like?”

“It looks like that ornament is very different from the others.”

Nicole looked at it then to the tree. “Waverly it’s just an ornament. No one is going to pay attention to it.”

“I will and I don’t want it.”

“What if I want it?” 

Waverly glared at her. Nicole knew exactly what she was doing now. “I’m the owner of this store and I say I don’t want it.”

Nicole turned her body to face Waverly and held it up. “I’m the owner of the tree and I say I want it.”

“I bought the tree from you.”

Nicole shook her head. “Not yet you haven’t so until then this is going right here.” The redhead said putting the ornament on the tree. 

Waverly went to grab it and Nicole stepped in front of her. “Nicole. Move.”

“Not a chance.” Nicole stood her ground arms crossed over her chest. 

Waverly furrowed her brows and Nicole showed her dimpled smile. She attempted many times to reach around her but she was too tall. Waverly gave up and turned back to decorating. 

Nicole smiled and went back to decorating as well. The finished in the next hour and they collapsed on to separate bean bags. Waverly closed her eyes and then opened them back up as she sat up. 

Nicole looked over at her. “You okay?”

“Uh huh. Yeah.” Waverly said and stood up grabbing all the empty boxes and things. She walked them back to the back room putting them away. 

Nicole gazed at the tree she and the younger Earp had decorated. She saw that one ornament seemed out of place then realized that it was the one she was so adamant about earlier. Waverly was right but she didn’t need to know that. 

“I’m starving. Do you want to go get something at Shorty’s?” Waverly asked the redhead as she entered the room.

Nicole turned her head to her and nodded. “That’d be great. Are you paying?”

“Absolutely not.” Waverly said walking behind the counter to grab her things. 

Nicole struggled getting up off the bean bag. She made her way to the door waiting to open it for her. “You still need to pay me somehow.”

“Somehow?” Waverly wondered walking u up to her. 

Nicole nodded as she opened the door. “Yes. My dad would prefer cash or check but I just want you to return the favor.” The redhead said following her out of the store and down the street. 

“I’m going to stick with your dad’s preference. You giving me a discount?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“If you’re paying for dinner at Shorty’s.”

Waverly shook her and laughed as they came up on Shorty’s. They walked in and it was crowded. Waverly found Wynonna behind the bar and Nicole followed her.

They sat at two open seats at the bar waiting for the older Earp. Wynonna made their way to them and smiled. “God, some friendly faces.”

“Hey, Wy.” Nicole greeted her. 

“Hey, Nonna.” Waverly said. 

“What can I get for you two?” Wynonna wondered. 

“Some food.”

“And drinks.” Nicole added. 

Wynonna nodded and pointed behind them. “A booth just opened up. Go grab it and I’ll be over to clean it in a minute.”

Waverly made her way to the booth and Nicole slid in beside her. The redhead usually sat across from her but the younger Earp didn’t seem to mind. 

Wynonna came over and wiped the table of the booth down. She looked up at them sitting side by side. “Baby girl, you might want to be careful. Mama is here with her friends.”

Waverly looked up and saw Michelle across the bar so she slid to sit across from Nicole. The redhead raised her eyebrow at them. 

“What’s going on?” Nicole wondered. 

Wynonna finished cleaning off the table and looked up at her. “I’ll be back with your drinks.”

Nicole looked over at Waverly. “Hey. What is it, Waverly?”

Waverly closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She finally looked into Nicole’s eyes. “Mama doesn’t like me hanging out with you.”

“Why? I’m best friends with Wynonna.”

“She won’t say.”

Nicole moved to slide and sit next to the younger Earp. “No. Please don’t, Nicole.”

Nicole stopped and slid back to sit across from Waverly. “I want to help. What can I do?”

“I don’t know.” Waverly said and then put her elbows on the table resting her head in her hands. 

Wynonna walked up with their drinks. “Waves, you okay?”

Waverly didn’t move so Nicole looked up at the older Earp. “She told me your mom doesn’t like us hanging out.”

“Yeah. She told me this morning. I don’t understand why she’s okay with us but not you two.”

“Neither do I, Wy. I just want to help.”

Wynonna smiled at her best friend. “I know you do, Haught. It’s who you are. I’m going to go get some food for you two.”

Nicole nodded and looked over at the younger Earp. It took everything in her power not to slide around and hold her. Comfort her as best she knew how. They sat in silence waiting for their food and then ate in silence.

Nicole walked into her house and shrugged her jacket off her shoulders hanging it on the coat rack by the door. She went to walk upstairs to shower off this long day when her dad called out to her. 

“Nicole?” 

She stopped at the first step and backpedaled to the living room. “Yeah, dad, what’s up?”

“How’d Waverly like her tree?” Her father wondered. 

“She loved it. I took it late because she wanted my help decorating then we went out to Shorty’s after.”

Nicole’s father nodded and smiled. “Good. I’m glad.”

“Her mom isn’t so why are you?” Nicole said crossing her arms and leaning on the side of the wall. 

He turned and looked at his daughter. “What? Why isn’t she? I am because she’s perfect for you. If she’s half the woman her mother is then she is something you deserve.”

“I have no idea why and what does that mean?” Nicole asked him. 

“It means we went out a few times. It’s a small town, Nicole.”

Nicole huffed and rolled her eyes. “Great. So she doesn’t like me because of you. Thanks, dad.” The redhead said and walked away toward the stairs. 

He stood up and followed her. “Nicole. Wait. Please. I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t know her daughter was going to come back into town.”

Nicole turned to look back at him halfway up the stairs. “Would you have still went out with her? I go to her store at least once a week. I’m best friends with her oldest daughter.”

“Sweetie, I don’t know but I can’t change anything now. It’s done and you’re just going to have to show her who you are.”

Nicole crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head unable to look at her father. “I’m sorry, dad, but I just can’t be here right now.” She walked past him and grabbed her jacket putting it back on.

“Nicole. I truly am terribly sorry. I love you, honey.” He told her. 

She looked back over her shoulder at him. “I love you, too. I just can’t be here at the house right now with you. I’ll be at work tomorrow first thing in the morning.”

Nicole drove down the road only wanting to go to one place. She pulled into the ‘driveway’ and under the Earp sign. She put her truck in park and rested her head on her steering wheel. She sat there willing tears not to fall down her face. 

“Haught?” Wynonna rapped on her window. “What are you doing here, Nicole?” She asked the redhead. 

Nicole leaned back and saw the older Earp with a big puffy coat on hugging herself. She opened her door and wrapped her arms around Wynonna. The older Earp was shocked but hugged her back rubbing her back as she heard muffled sobs.

“Hey, I’m here, Nic. I’ve got you.” Wynonna said. 

Nicole hugged her tighter and let the tears flow. It only lasted a few minutes and then she leaned back. “I’m sorry, Wy. I couldn’t be at home.”

Wynonna lifted her hand and wiped the tears from her cheek. “What happened?”

“I know why your mom hates me. She and my dad went out. I guess it didn’t end well.” Nicole told the older Earp.

“Purgatory is a small town with limited dating options, but that’s messed up. She’s fine with us being best friends. So why Waverly?”

“I don’t know but I don’t really want to think or talk about it right now.”

“Alright. Let’s go inside and get you something to drink.” Wynonna said and grabbed the redhead’s hand leading her inside the house. 

Nicole walked out of the shower wearing the one pair of clothes she had left at the Earp’s place. Wynonna insisted she leave something for occasions like this. Nicole was grateful and dried her hair with her towel before walking out. 

Waverly was walking out of her room heading downstairs when she ran into someone. “Sorry.” She reached out and grabbed on to the arms noticing they were stronger than Wynonna’s. She looked up seeing brown eyes and red hair. “Oh. Nicole. Hey.”

“Hi.” Nicole said seeing Waverly in a silk night shirt and shorts with knee high wool socks. “Why are you sorry?”

“I ran into you but didn’t know it was you because you’re not usually here.”

“I’m usually not here so I guess I’m sorry about that.”

“Nicole, you’re always welcome here.”

Nicole smiled and nodded. “Thanks. I better get back downstairs.”

Waverly held up her arm and Nicole stopped looking at her. “Uh wait.”

“What is it?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly finally looked up into the redhead’s soft brown eyes. “Do you think Wynonna would mind if you stayed with me?”

“I don’t think so. You mind if I ask her?”

Waverly shook her head. “I’ll be in my room.”

“Weren’t you going downstairs?” Nicole wondered walking past her as the younger Earp dropped her arm. 

“Oh. Yeah.” Waverly said and followed her averting her gaze down to her ass.

Nicole walked into Wynonna’s makeshift room seeing her sitting up reading a book. “Wynonna Earp reading?”

The older Earp smiled looking up from her book. “Mmm yes I am, Haught. You see something new every day. It’s uh how to run a business.”

Nicole sat down and smiled at Wynonna. “You know I’m really proud of you, Earp. When we first met you were dancing half naked for people who run businesses.”

Wynonna looked down and smiled as she felt heat run to her cheeks. “Shut up.”

Nicole smiled and scooted up closer to her. She reached out and put her hands on the older Earp’s neck lifting her head so she could look at her. “Hey. You are smart and beautiful, and I’m glad you walked up to me with so much confidence that night.”

Wynonna looked into Nicole’s eyes and started to tear up so she clenched her jaw. “Why aren’t you in bed with me, Nic?”

“I literally ran into Waverly coming out of the bathroom. She asked if I could stay with her. Are you going to be okay?”

Wynonna set the book next to her on her nightstand. “I guess I’ll have to be.”

“Wy, you say the word and I’ll stay with you.”

The older Earp shook her head. “I can’t do that to Waves. She needs you more than I do right now.”

Nicole smiled and nodded as she moved closer so she could rest their foreheads together. “Are you sure, Earp?”

“Positive, Haught. Mama is fine with us. She’s not fine with you and Waverly.”

Nicole leaned back and kissed her forehead. “Okay. Get some sleep. I promised my dad I’d help him in the morning so I’ll say bye before I leave.”

“You’re such a goodie two shoes.” Wynonna told the redhead. 

“And you love me for it.” Nicole said standing up and walking toward the stairs.

Nicole saw the cracked door and opened it as she walked inside the younger Earp’s room. The redhead shut the door behind her and turned the lights off before she slipped into Waverly’s bed. 

Waverly was laying on her side waiting for the redhead. She noticed the lights go off and felt the bed adjust. She smiled and scooted back to meet the redhead.

Nicole felt the younger Earp nestle into her front perfectly and she smiled carefully wrapping her arm around Waverly’s middle. “Mmm this is so nice. I needed this.”

Waverly put her hand on top of Nicole’s. “Why do you need this?”

Nicole took a moment and took a deep breath. “My dad told me why your mom doesn’t like me. They went out.”

Waverly turned over in her arms to face the redhead. She could just make out her face with the moon shining through her window. She inhaled sharply noticing how close their faces were. “What?”

“Yeah. That’s all he told me. I guess my dad hurt her or something. He didn’t say.”

“Then why is she okay with you and Wynonna but not you and me?” 

“I don’t know but I just told Wy that I’m not in the mood to think or talk about it.”

Waverly nodded and leaned her head down to rest under chin. “Then just hold me.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around the younger Earp as she pulled her in close. She kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. “Before we fall asleep, I’m going to have to leave you early tomorrow morning to go help my dad.”

“Okay. I’ll worry about that then. Right now I’m in your arms, Nicole.”

“One more thing. I want to take you out. For real. I’ll make us a nice reservation in the city.”

“Yes.” Waverly said fitting her body against Nicole like a puzzle piece. “This Saturday and after can we stay at your place?”

“Of course. Whatever you want, Waverly.” Nicole told the younger Earp as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna comes to a realization as her best friend and baby sister get closer, and Nicole takes Waverly out on a date.

Nicole had set an alarm for 6 am and threw a hand behind her to shut it off. She heard the younger Earp groan and mumble snuggling closer into her chest as she hugged her tighter. The redhead smiled and wrapped her arms around Waverly kissing the top of her head. 

“It’s time for me to leave.” Nicole said in her low, raspy voice. 

“No. Not yet.” Waverly said and lifted her leg wrapping it around the redhead. “Please. Just a little bit longer.”

Nicole smiled and tilted her head to rest her cheek on top of the younger Earp’s head. “I thought this would happen.”

“Are you a psychic?” Waverly wondered.

“Yes, I am because I knew I’d never want to leave you.” Nicole told her. 

The younger Earp smiled and mumbled trying to keep pulling her closer. It wasn’t working and she groaned. “You’re like a bonus blanket, Nicole.”

“So that’s what I am? An extra blanket to keep you warm?”

Waverly laughed and leaned back to look up at the redhead who was smiling down at her. “You being like a blanket is a bonus. There’s so many other things I like about you, Nicole.”

“And I want to hear all of them but.” Nicole started and the younger Earp pressed her face back into her chest. “I have to get up and head home. These next two weeks are crazy for the farm and my dad.”

“5 more minutes.” Waverly mumbled into her chest. 

Nicole smiled and rubbed her back softly. “Okay.”

Waverly eventually let go of the redhead and Nicole made her way downstairs to Wynonna’s bed. She smiled seeing the older Earp snuggled up with a pillow like she was cuddling with it. Nicole gently tossed the covers back and moved the pillow as she slid into the bed. 

Wynonna felt cold and slowly woke up rubbing her eyes. She smiled when she saw Nicole in front of her reaching out to hold her face in her hands. 

“Haught.” The older Earp said sleepily. 

“Morning, Wy. I’m about to head home. Do you need 5 minutes of morning snuggles too?” The redhead asked. 

Wynonna nodded and Nicole scooted closer to the older Earp as she wrapped her up pulling her into her chest. Wynonna leaned down and hugged the redhead’s waist hooking a leg around Nicole. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Nicole wondered. 

“Just okay.”

“What’s work look like for you?” The redhead asked the older Earp. 

“Shorty is on my ass about everything. It’s so annoying.”

“Would you rather someone else be on your ass? Wait. Don’t answer that.”

Wynonna leaned back and smiled up at the redhead. “Why don’t you want me to answer?”

Nicole looked down at the older Earp. “Because I know you, Earp.” She said and raised her hand to tuck the hair in her face behind her ear.

Wynonna found herself blushing and looked away lifting her hand to the redhead’s chest. “That’s what scares me.”

“Scared? Why are you scared, Wy?” The older Earp shook her head. “Hey.” Nicole said and moved her finger down to Wynonna’s chin lifting her head up. “Talk to me, Wynonna.”

“You have work, Nic and I don’t want to get into it right now.” 

“I’ll stop by Shorty’s after work and we can talk, okay?” Wynonna nodded and leaned back into the redhead’s chest feeling Nicole rub her back and kissing her head. “I got you, Earp. You’ve always got me, Wy.”

Nicole trudged up the front porch steps walking into her house heading straight for her room to change clothes. She pulled some jeans on and grabbed a Henley shirt with a flannel. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. 

She walked down and found her dad in the kitchen with two cups of coffee. “One of those for me?”

He nodded and slid it across their kitchen island to her. “Yeah, honey. Uh about last night.”

“You know what, dad? I’m over it. Let’s just not talk about it and get to work.” Nicole said waving her hand up and bringing the mug to her lips. 

“Okay. We still have half the farm to sell and a few deliveries today. What do you want to do?” He asked her. 

“Stay here and sell.” She told him. 

He nodded and looked over at her drinking the cup of coffee. “You sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“I’m sure.” The redhead said and finished off her coffee setting the mug down on the counter. “I’m going outside to start working.”

Waverly walked into the store and gravitated to the next room where the Christmas tree was standing. Her eye was drawn to that ornament Nicole put on the tree even though it was out of place. She smiled and shook her head as she opened up and got to work.

Wynonna walked in on her lunch break bringing food for the both of them. She plopped down onto the bean bag and pulled a burger for herself out of the paper bag. The younger Earp followed her sister into the other room sitting on a bean bag next to her. 

“What’d you bring me, Nonna?” Waverly asked her. 

“A veggie burger and some fries.”

Waverly smiled and grabbed them out of the paper bag. “I didn’t know Shorty had these on the menu.”

Wynonna took another bite of her burger chasing it with some fries. “He didn’t but I’ve convinced him to put a few vegan things on the menu for you.”

Waverly ate some of her fries. “Nonna.” The younger Earp said softly. “You’re pretty much the boss now. It was your call.” She said arrogantly and took a bit of her burger. 

“Yeah I have to do something to keep you around.” The older Earp said as she finished her burger off and focused on her fries. 

“Keep me around? You think I’m just going to leave?”

“Yeah I do. Mama will find some way to run you off again and I’ll be left alone. Again.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Wynonna. I’m back for good. I promise.” Waverly told her.

“Yeah?” The older Earp turned to look at her baby sister. “There a reason?”

“There’s a few reasons.”

“Care to share, baby girl?”

“The store, you and uh.” Waverly said and threw a fry in her mouth. “Nicole.”

“You listed three but I think it’s just the one.” Wynonna teased her. 

Waverly slapped her shoulder. “It’s not just her! I’ve missed it here and I missed you.”

“You might have come back for me and the store but you’re staying for her, Waves.” The older Earp said. 

Waverly shook her head as she finished her lunch her older sister brought her. She really did miss Wynonna no matter what the older Earp said. 

“Mr. Nedley, sir. This is a great tree.” Nicole was saying. 

“I can see it is, Nicole, but I’m not liking it.” He told her. 

“We’ve looked at every tree left so what’s it going to be?”

Nedley crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his hand to his mustache stroking it. “What was the first tree we looked at?”

“It was the spruce, Mr. Nedley.” Nicole told him. 

“I thought that was the fir, the Douglas fir.”

“I’m pretty sure it was the spruce.” Nedley glared at her. “Sorry. Sir.”

“Which one is your most popular?” Nedley asked the redhead. 

“It’s the Douglas fir. Is that the one you want to go with?”

Nedley nodded and relaxed dropping his arms to his side. “Yes please. What do I owe you?”

“My dad says to give you a discount so you owe me $250.” Nicole said. 

Nedley pulled out his wallet and handed her some cash. “There you go. Will you help me load it up?”

Nicole took the money and shoved it in her back pocket nodding at him. “Yes, sir, I can.”

She led Nedley to the Douglas fir and helped him load it in the bed of his truck. Nicole headed back to the house to put the money away. Once in the house and no more customers for a minute, she pulled her phone out seeing a few unanswered texts and a missed call from Waverly who left a voicemail. 

Nicole put the cash in their safety box before listening to the voicemail. 

“Hey, it’s me uh Waverly. Sorry for calling you but you didn’t answer my texts and I thought I’d call. Just text or call or both.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head walking outside to see if any customers had walked up. None had and she dialed the younger Earp hearing her pick up immediately. 

“Hey!” Waverly answered. 

“Hi, Waverly. Sorry I was with Mr. Nedley who was being difficult.” Nicole told her.

“Sheriff Nedley has to be difficult. It’s his job.”

“Well he was making my job difficult.”

“I wish mine was a little more difficult.” Waverly said. 

“Why do you wish that?” The redhead wondered. 

“People know what they want when they come into the store. They don’t know what tree they want.”

“So you want a challenge?”

“Exactly!”

Nicole smiled and chuckled softly shaking her head. “What kind of challenge?”

“Something that makes me really think. Something that makes me remember why I love what I do.”

“Okay. I need a book suggestion then. What do you think I’d like?”

“Hmm. I’m not sure. I’ll need some time.”

“You have until our date Saturday.”

“That’s in a few days! I need more time.”

“You said you wanted a challenge.” Nicole insisted. 

“Fine. See you soon?”

“Maybe. I’ll be at Shorty’s to talk to Wynonna after work. I’ll text you back when you hang up.” Nicole told her. 

“What’s going on with Wynonna? I just saw her at lunch.”

“I don’t know. I was telling her bye and she just sort of zoned out on me.”

“Okay I guess I’ll leave you two to it then and maybe I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“What if we waited until the date?” Nicole wondered. 

“I don’t know, Nicole.”

“Waverly trust me. Let’s do it. We can still talk and text every day. What do you say?”

The younger Earp was quiet while she thought to herself. “Alright. I trust you, Nicole. Let’s do it.”

“I’ll pick you up at 6. Bye, Waverly.” 

“Bye, Nicole.”

Nicole walked into Shorty’s heading straight for the bar seeing the older Earp. Sleeveless tank top, ripped jeans and messy bun. The redhead couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She sat down at the end and watched Wynonna walk up to her.

“Hey, Haught. You’re giving me some serious heart eyes.” The older Earp said. 

Nicole blushed and shook her head. “You wish, Earp. So you ready to talk?”

“Can we go for a walk?” Wynonna asked her. 

Nicole nodded and stood up walking to meet the older Earp. Wynonna grabbed her hand and her coat from the rack at the door. The redhead helped her into it and held her hand following her out. 

They walked in comfortable silence a few blocks before the older Earp led them down to an empty part of town at this time. Nicole watched her waiting for her to say something, anything. 

Wynonna stopped and turned to face Nicole. The redhead looked down at the older Earp smiling softly at her. 

“Nic, I can’t do this. I just can’t.” Wynonna finally said. 

“Can’t do what, Wy?” Nicole wondered. 

“I can’t stop how I feel about you. I can’t act on them either. I can’t do that to Waves or you. I just can’t, Nic.”

Nicole lifted her hands to the older Earp’s face caressing her cheeks. “Wy. Is that what this morning was about?” Wynonna nodded. “You were talking about having me on your ass?”

“Yes, Haught I was talking about you.” She said and stepped back away from the redhead. 

Nicole reached out for her grabbing her hand. The older Earp froze and didn’t turn to look at her. “Hey, come on, Wy. Hey, look at me, Earp.”

Wynonna closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face the redhead. “Nicole I have to get back to work.”

The redhead grabbed a hold of Wynonna by her waist pulling into her front. “Wynonna I want to know why you want me. And now all of a sudden that I’m going out with Waverly.”

The older Earp raised her eyebrow up at the redhead. “What? You’re taking Waves out on a date? She didn’t tell me.”

“Yeah I asked her last night before we fell asleep.”

“So where does that leave us?”

“We haven’t changed. We’re right where we’ve always been.”

The older Earp shook her head. “Where does that leave my feelings about you then?”

“What do you want to do about it?” Nicole asked her. 

“I want to not be scared of how much I need you all the time.” Wynonna admitted. 

“You can still need me, Earp.”

“Not like this.” Wynonna said and glanced down at Nicole’s lips. “Not like I need to kiss you.”

“I don’t think Waves would like that.”

“But you would?”

Nicole smiled and shook her head. “Earp. Don’t you need to get back to work?”

The older Earp nodded and felt Nicole release her. “Yeah, I do. When are you and Waves going out?”

“This weekend and then she wanted to stay with me at my house after.” Nicole told her. 

“You better not try anything, okay?”

“You have my word, Wy.”

Nicole put on some nicer jeans and a button up shirt. She brushed her hair and wore it down. She climbed in her truck heading out to the Earp residence. She pulled up and climbed out walking up to the door. The redhead raised her hand and knocked a few times. It opened and the younger Earp was standing there in a low cut blouse, jeans and her hair was curled. 

“Hi.” Nicole managed to say. 

Waverly smiled and blushed seeing the redhead speechless. “Hey.”

Nicole shook her head. “Wow. You look.” She started to say and then lost her words. 

“Look what?” Waverly asked her. 

“Uh beautiful. You look absolutely beautiful.” Nicole admitted. 

Waverly grabbed her coat putting it on. “I’m ready to go.” The younger Earp said and walked past Nicole who followed her to her truck. 

Nicole helped her into her truck and then out of it when they arrived. She pulled her chair out and pushed it back in at the table for her. She walked around and sat across from her looking over the menu even though she already knew what she wanted. 

“So how did you do with your challenge this week?” The redhead asked the younger Earp. 

“Which one? Not seeing you or finding you a book?”

Nicole smiled at the thought of Waverly missing her. “Both.”

“Well I found a few books to give you options and for the other part not so great. Wynonna came home and grilled me the other day asking why I didn’t tell her about our date.”

“Sorry I thought she knew already.”

“It’s okay. I assumed she knew so I didn’t say anything.”

“She’s been weird lately. Ever since you came home really.”

“Do you think it’s about me?”

Nicole lowered her menu and looked over at the younger Earp. “No, absolutely not. She’s been going through something big and it all started when you came back home. Coincidence I promise you, Waverly.”

“Yeah okay.” Waverly said as she nodded. “She’s the big boss and dating two guys so that’s pretty big.”

“You’re about to be a big boss, too.”

“Of a tiny book store. She’s got the bar everybody goes to.”

“Your tiny little book store is just as important as Shorty’s.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly glared over at her. “Don’t try and use flattery right now, Nicole.”

“Is it working?” The redhead wondered with a nervous smile on her face.

“Maybe.” Waverly told her showing a slight smile. 

“That smile says otherwise.” The redhead said. 

They ordered and ate exchanging playful conversation with lots of flirting. Nicole paid for the bill and opened Waverly’s door for her. She drove them back to her house and led her upstairs. The redhead was glad her dad was already in bed. 

Waverly walked in the redhead’s room and looked around at the simple room before her. It was Nicole. She glanced around with a smile on her face. Then she saw the guitar in the corner. 

“You play?” The younger Earp wondered. 

Nicole was looking in her dresser for some pajamas for herself and Waverly. She looked over at the guitar and back to the younger Earp nodding. “Yeah. My mom taught me and I played because of her. Now it’s something that makes me think of her.”

Waverly walked over and sat on the bed. “Played? So you don’t anymore?”

Nicole pulled out her favorite sweats for herself and some old ones for Waverly. She turned around and handed them to her. “Here you go. Uh no I don’t play much anymore. It just makes me sad.”

Waverly took the sweats and set them down next to her. “Would playing for me make you happy?”

Nicole hugged the sweats to her chest and stood there thinking. “It might.” She said and walked into her bathroom to change. 

Waverly quickly changed out in her room setting her clothes with her bag. She crawled up the bed and pulled out the covers sliding under them. 

Nicole walked out with her sweats on and smiled seeing Waverly in hers laying in her bed. She shook her head and walked to the guitar picking it up. She sat down on the bed by Waverly’s legs. The redhead settled the guitar and played a melody. Nicole closed her eyes feeling at home and not wanting to cry. 

Waverly watched her and then smiled when she started singing as well. Her voice was soft. So soft it was lulling her to sleep so she closed her eyes. When the song ended she opened them back up to look at her. 

“That was beautiful, Nicole.” The younger Earp told her. 

Nicole opened her eyes and gave Waverly a weak smile. “Really? You think so?”

Waverly nodded at her. “I know so. Now set that guitar down and get in bed with me.”

Nicole smiled bigger and her dimple shown as she put her guitar back. She turned her lights off and climbed into bed next to the younger Earp. She laid on her back and turned her head to Waverly. 

“Tonight was the best. What’d you think?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly scooted next to her as she laid on her back. She slid her hand down under the covers and laced their fingers together. “I loved it, Nicole. I really did.”

“Why do I sense a but in there?”

Waverly smiled and shook her head. “No but. However, the whole my mom and your dad thing. What are we going to do?”

“We? What do you mean?”

“I like you, Nicole and I want to keep seeing you. That’s what I mean.”

The redhead smiled and leaned in closer to the younger Earp. “And I really want to kiss you right now, Waverly.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because it’s not romantic.”

“Romantic? I thought the dinner was pretty romantic.”

Nicole leaned back away from the younger Earp. “It was but this right now isn’t.”

“Fine. If you’re not kissing me then hold me.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole turned over on her side and wrapped the younger Earp in her arms. She kissed her forehead and rubbed her back slowly. “I’ll always hold you, Waverly.”

“Do you have to get up early and help your dad?” Waverly asked the redhead. 

“No I don’t so we can sleep in and lay in bed as long as we want.” Nicole told her. 

The younger Earp snuggled into the redhead wrapping her arms around her waist. “The best night followed by an even better morning.” Waverly mumbled into her chest. 

Nicole smiled and continued to rub her back softly and slowly. “You make everything better, Waverly.” The redhead told the younger Earp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly talks with her sister about Nicole and Wynonna reveals something to the redhead and has a date with Henry. A couple of familiar faces visit Waverly.

It had been a few days since her date with Nicole and Waverly was getting busy with the store. The younger Earp had been wracking her brain as to what she should have done differently after their date. She couldn’t ask the redhead why because she wasn’t ready to face the answer. 

Waverly pulled up to the Homestead and sat in her car for a minute. She was about to have a conversation with her sister that she wasn’t ready to have yet. She and Nicole were still in a good place despite them not sharing their first kiss yet. 

The younger Earp walked inside the house finding Wynonna laying in her bed with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Waverly shrugged her coat off and set it with her bag on the couch before making her way to sit at the foot of her sister’s bed. 

“Nonna.” Waverly said softly and quietly barely audible. 

The older Earp sat up and moved the whiskey bottle to the side. “Waves. What is it, baby girl?”

“What’s really going on with you and Nicole?” 

Wynonna stared back at her baby sister knowing this was coming. “I...I uh I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” The younger Earp asked getting more angry. 

Wynonna shook her head and fought off tears from streaming down her face. “I don’t know what I’m feeling. I think it’s just that I don’t want to lose my best friend to my sister. Then I think it could be more.”

“I’m not trying to steal her away, Wynonna. I get that she’s all you had but what’s this about you having feelings for her?”

The older Earp couldn’t hold them back. The tears were falling down her cheeks freely now. “I don’t think it’s that actually. A lot is changing now. You’re back and you’re spending time with her, and I like two different guys. And I’m going to take over Shorty’s.”

Waverly clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. She shook her head trying to rid herself of these angry thoughts toward her sister. The younger Earp moved up next to her and wrapped her arm around her sister. Wynonna laid her shoulder on her sister as she openly sobbed. 

“Non, I’m not mad. Well, I was because you didn’t tell me until I forced you to. I miss my best friend. Rosita. I get what it means to have someone like that.”

Wynonna lifted her head off of her sister’s shoulder and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “Waves. You left her behind?”

“She had a life in the city and I didn’t anymore. My life is here now.”

“Baby girl. I had no idea.”

“I don’t want to hide anything else from you anymore. Wynonna.” Waverly started to say and paused. “I can’t stop thinking about her I like her so much.”

Wynonna smiled at her baby sister. “I know you do, Waves. I’ll try to not be as jealous.”

“If you ever need her or me or both of us, we got you. I really don’t want to get in between you two.”

“And I don’t want to do that to you. You deserve this, baby girl.”

Waverly smiled and felt tears roll down her cheeks. The older Earp leaned forward and pulled her sister in for a hug. They spent a few minutes crying in each other’s embrace before parting. 

“I missed you, Nonna.” Waverly admitted. 

“I missed you, too, Waves.”

Wynonna was finally able to take a breath after the lunch rush ended. She threw the towel over her shoulder and leaned her hands in front of her on the bar. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly then let it out. 

“Are you okay, Wynonna?” A voice broke her from her moment of silence. 

The older Earp looked up and smiled seeing the blue eyes of Henry looking back at her. “The lunch rush always wipes me out.”

“I would offer to buy you a drink but I know you would refuse so I will offer to make you dinner tonight.”

“Is it okay if it’s a late dinner?” Wynonna wondered. 

Henry nodded at her. “Of course it is. I would like to cook you some Southern comfort food from scratch. Is it okay if I start cooking at your place around 7?”

“Waverly should be there to let you in.” Wynonna told him. 

Henry smiled and tipped his hat to her. “I will see you later, Wynonna.”

She watched him walk out and then shook her head smiling from ear to ear. 

“What’s got you smiling, Earp?”

Wynonna looked up and saw Nicole sitting down in front of her. “Henry is making dinner for me tonight.”

“That sounds nice.” Nicole said putting her head in her hands. 

“What’s got you down, Haught?”

“Waverly. Our date was perfect but I should have kissed her.”

“What are you waiting for?”

Nicole looked up at the older Earp and shrugged. “I don’t know, Wy. The moment was there but I just gave some lousy excuse.”

“She asked me last night and I told her. You need to tell her your side or I will.”

‘Shit’, Nicole thought to herself. “How did she take it?”

“Well, I didn’t say that I turned you down when we met. I figured that was your story. Anyway she was cool about it because I said I might not really have feelings for you after all.” The older Earp admitted out loud to the redhead. 

“When were you going to tell me you were okay?”

“Haught, don’t be like this.”

Nicole stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. “Like what, Wynonna?!” Her voice was rising. “Like my best friend is shutting me out!”

“Nic. Calm down. Please.” Wynonna begged. 

“No I won’t! Tell me when!”

“Soon.”

Nicole nodded turning on her heels walking out of the bar. 

“Nicole!” The older Earp yelled out after her. 

The redhead ignored her and headed down the street to the bookstore. Fuck. She wasn’t supposed to get lunch for them. She froze and shook her head heading back inside. 

“I came here to get some food for Waverly and myself.” Nicole told Wynonna. 

Wynonna nodded and walked back to the kitchen. She leaned back against the wall closing her eyes at the monumental mistake she made of not telling her best friend something so important. 

Nicole walked into the bookstore and collapsed onto the bean bag setting the paper bag of food next to her. Waverly saw her trudge in without making eye contact and slump down. 

“Nicole? What’s wrong?” The younger Earp asked.

Nicole shook her head and raised her hands to her face. “Wynonna.”

“I told you we talked.”

“I remember you telling me and I didn’t want to ask about what but I should have.”

“Why?” Waverly wondered sitting next to her. 

“I deserved to know because I’ve been worried about her.”

“She’s going through a lot right now, Nicole. She was misplacing feelings.”

The redhead removed her hands from her face and turned to look at the younger Earp. “I’m not mad at you, Waverly, but thanks for telling me. I thought we were closer than this. I guess it’s a good thing.”

Waverly smiled and nodded at Nicole. “I wouldn’t want my best friend who’s not in the same city as me to not tell me something huge like that.”

“Your best friend is back in the city?”

“Yeah. We actually are a lot like you and Wynonna. This is the most time we’ve spent apart since we met.”

Nicole suddenly didn’t want to be mad at the older Earp anymore. “I’m so sorry. Here I am mad at my best friend who’s also your sister for talking to you when your best friend is in another city.”

“It’s okay. We either talk on the phone or text every day.” Waverly feels her phone vibrate and sees a message from Rosita. “This is her now.”

Rosita: Hey, Wave. What did you say was the name of that little hometown of yours?

Waverly: Purgatory. Why are you asking, Rose?

The younger Earp stared at her phone curious. Nicole put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey. What is it?”

“I don’t know. She’s asking me about Purgatory.” Waverly said and saw another message come through. 

Rosita: I’ll be there tonight.

Waverly stared at the message and started crying before she sent a reply. 

Waverly: Rosie! I can’t wait to see you! I’ll meet you at Shorty’s!

The younger Earp looked up smiling until her eyes were half moons. “She’s in town!”

“That’s awesome, Waverly!”

Waverly was smiling and giddy all through lunch. Nicole fed off it through the rest of the day. 

Wynonna pulled up and didn’t see the younger Earp’s Jeep so she climbed out and slowly opened the door because the lights were on. She cracked the door and peeked in as quietly as she could. She saw a hat on the table and let out the breath she was holding. 

The older Earp walked in and shed her coat hanging it up. “Henry. How’d you get in?” Wynonna wondered kicking her boots off.

Henry turned around and smiled at her. He walked around to meet her at the door holding her waist close to his front. “Miss Waverly let me in like you said. She left not too long after saying she was meeting a Rosita at Shorty’s.”

Wynonna closed her eyes and nodded. She opened her eyes back up to meet bright blue ones like her own. “It’s been a long day.”

“Here is to hoping that I can make it a little shorter for you.” Henry said and leaned down to kiss her softly. 

Wynonna fell into the kiss and lifted her hand to his face feeling his stubble. She pulled back and smiled up at him. “You might have to do that some more after we eat this delicious dinner I smell.”

Henry smiled down at her and captured her lips on his once more. “It was my mother’s recipe.”

“Let’s hope it tastes as good as it smells.”

“If it does not I shall make it up to you.” Henry said and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Waverly said she would be home late.”

Wynonna smiled and smacked Henry’s ass with her other hand as she whispered back. “You best not forget the safe word again tonight.”

“You have my word, Wynonna.” He said smiled as he moved his hands down to squeeze her ass gently. 

Waverly sat in a booth with two glasses of wine waiting for her best friend to come in. The younger Earp had called the redhead as soon as she sat down. 

“Why are you calling me, Waverly? Not that I don’t want you to be calling me.” Nicole said. 

“I’m here early because I couldn’t sit at the house any longer.” Waverly told her. 

“Oh okay. Uh I was thinking about you saying you and Rosita are like me and Wynonna. What did you mean?”

Waverly was suddenly quiet. “Well she had a crush on me then I had a crush on her and kissed her.”

“Okay.” It’s all Nicole could manage. 

“Nicole?”

“Still here.”

“Who had a crush on who?” The younger Earp asked her. 

This was it. “I did.”

“I have to go. Bye, Nicole.” 

Waverly hung up and finished her wine in one drink then downed Roaita’s. She went to the bar starting to drink shots. 

“Rosita!” Waverly yelled seeing her walk in.

“Hey, Wave. Why are you drunk?” She wondered. 

“Because my uh the girl I like had a crush on my sister who also had feelings for her. They’re best friends.”

Rosita raised her eyebrows up. “You mean kind of like us?”

Waverly furrowed her brows cursing herself for not asking if they kissed. Then she got pissed thinking about it. “I hope not because I want to kiss her. The girl I like not my sister.”

Rosita smiled and laughed at how cute she was drunk. “Okay. I got a hotel so let’s go sleep this off, huh?”

“No! I need to forget!” She told Rosita and turned back toward the bar. “Barkeep!”

“Whatever. When you pass out I’m taking you to the hotel.” Rosita said sitting down next to her. 

About an hour later, Rosita could tell she was about to pass out so she helped her walk. As they were walking out, someone was walking in.

“Waves? Hi.” The man said then turned to Rosita. “Hey, Rosita.”

“Champ.” Rosita said as she glared at him. 

He ignored her and saw Waverly smiling at him. “Hey, Waves. I came to ask you if you wanted to go to Christmas Eve on the Square with me.”

The younger Earp saw her best friend staring at her subtly shaking her head. She didn’t want to go with Nicole right now or Wynonna. Also she was way too drunk so she couldn’t think it all the way through and before she knew what was happening. 

“I’d love to.” She said smiling at him. 

Rosita dropped her jaw at her and Champ had a victory grin on his face. “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

He walked into Shorty’s and Rosita helped walk Waverly out wondering what the hell she was thinking. Purgatory was already seeming like it was an eventful little town to her as she helped Waverly to her car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one of our three ladies has a good morning. Nicole wants to make things right with the younger Earp. Waverly spends the day with Rosita as her best friends helps her plan her date with Champ. Wynonna makes a decision about who she likes.

Nicole woke up and turned her alarm off groaning as she flipped over and threw the covers over her head. She closed her eyes and replayed yesterday in her head. She picked a fight with her best friend and told Waverly she had a crush on her sister. This Christmas couldn’t be any worse, she thought. 

All she wanted to do was talk to them but she couldn’t. She definitely couldn’t reach out to Waverly right now. She might could reach out to the older Earp and make things right. Wynonna wasn’t mad at her.

The redhead threw the covers back and reached for her phone finding she already had a text from Wynonna. 

Wynonna: I know you’re still pissed at me, but is Waves with you?

Nicole: No she’s not with me. What’s going on?

Wynonna: She never came home last night and her bed wasn’t slept in.

Nicole: She was out with Rosita. I haven’t heard from her since.

Wynonna: I’ll let you know when I hear from her.

The redhead crawled out of bed and lazily put jeans and a flannel on. She still had to work today. Nicole told her dad she would do the last deliveries. She knew it was Christmas Eve and she was worried about Waverly but she put her best face on and walked out of her room.

Waverly opened her eyes slowly and went to sit up but immediately laid back down groaning. She looked around and noticed that she wasn’t in her room at the Homestead. The younger Earp managed to roll over spotting her best friend. 

“Rose? What happened last night?” Waverly wondered. 

“I met you and you were already drunk. You kept talking about Wynonna and Nicole. How much you hated them one second then how much you loved them the next.” Rosita told her. 

Waverly groaned and laid her head back down onto the pillow. “Was that all?”

“You might have also agreed to go with Champ to some event tonight.”

“Oh god.” The younger Earp groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Wave, you were so drunk I had to help you walk out. There was no way in hell I could say something. Plus you were pissed.”

“I’m still pissed. At them. At myself. Ugh this is the worst Christmas.”

Rosita smiled and stood up off the couch where she slept. She sat in bed next to her best friend. “Maybe not the worst.” She said and lifted her left hand up in the air. 

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows together before she realized what she was looking at. An engagement ring. “Rose! You’re getting married?!”

“Yeah. Shae asked me a few days ago.” Rosita said smiling down at the ring. 

Waverly slowly sat up and laid her head on her best friend’s shoulder. “So why are you here and not with her?”

“She pulled the Christmas shift at the hospital. She’s on call and I wanted to see my best friend and tell her in person.” Rosita told her best friend and paused. “And I have to ask you a question.”

Waverly sat up off her shoulder and looked into her best friend’s eyes. “You can ask me anything, Rose.”

“Will you be my maid of honor?”

The younger Earp smiled and nodded. “Yes, of course! I would love to!” Waverly said and threw her arms around Rosita’s neck. 

Rosita missed her best friend and fell into the embrace closing her eyes. “I missed you, Wave.”

“I missed you, too, Rose.”

The two best friends stayed embracing each other on the bed until they were interrupted by a phone ringing. Waverly let go because she recognized the ringtone. It was the one she set for her sister. The younger Earp let go and grabbed her phone answering it. 

“Wynonna.” Waverly greeted her sister. 

“Waverly! Thank God! You didn’t come home and Nicole said you weren’t with her. Where are you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m with Rosita. What else did Nicole tell you?” Waverly asked the older Earp.

“That she hadn’t heard from you since you went out with Rosita. Why?”

“You lied to me, Nonna. She told me she had a crush on you last night. Why didn’t you tell me?” Waverly said trying not to get upset. 

“It wasn’t my story to tell. That’s all it was. I mean she asked me out but I said no. Believe me, Waves, I never liked her like that.”

Waverly set the phone down on the bed and looked over at her best friend smiling at her. She picked the phone back up. “I don’t know what to believe. You two have this weird friendship.”

“Baby girl. She’s the only person who has stuck around.”

“Stuck around?”

“Waverly. You know I didn’t mean it like that. Will you just come home so we can talk?” Wynonna wondered. 

“Sorry I can’t right now. I’m still with Rosita. You understand what’s it like to be with your best friend.” Waverly said and hung up tossing the phone to the side. 

“Hey. You okay, Wave?” Rosita wondered raising her hand to the younger Earp’s face. 

Waverly nodded and leaned into the touch. “I’m okay, Rose. I’m incredibly hungover and I could use coffee.”

Rosita smiled and laughed as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to her best friend’s forehead. “Alright. Let’s go get you some coffee.”

Waverly hung up on her, Wynonna thought. At least she was okay and alive. She walked back downstairs from being in her sister’s empty bedroom. She crossed her arms over her chest trying not to cry. 

The older Earp saw Henry in the kitchen making them coffee and eggs. She couldn’t help but smile. “Hey.” She greeted him softly. 

He turned around and smiled but instantly dropped it when he saw her watery blue eyes. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. “Is Waverly safe?”

“She is.” Wynonna mumbled into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Then why do you look like you were just crying?” He wondered. 

Wynonna leaned back and looked up into his caring blue eyes. “Nicole told her that she had a crush on me. Now she’s pissed that I didn’t tell her everything. But I would’ve thought Nicole would have told her by now.”

He lifted his hand to wipe her eyes and brush the hair away. “She is your sister. I know we only started seeing each other but I can tell she means the world to you. Just give her some time.”

Wynonna nodded and realized something else. She had to tell him before she lost him. “I have to tell you something.” She paused and the look in his eyes never changed. “I’m also seeing Officer Dolls.”

Henry let go of Wynonna and walked back into the kitchen. He poured them a coffee and made them their own plate of eggs sitting down at the table. “This is not really what I wanted to talk about this morning. Do you like him more than you like me?” 

Wynonna shook her head at him and walked over to sit down in front of the plate and mug he prepared for her. “No I don’t, Henry. In fact, we’ve only went out for coffee a few times. He’s always busy working. You’re the only one I want to see.”

He brought his mug to his mouth trying to hide his smile. He set it down and shoveled eggs into his mouth. “I am glad you feel the same because I wanted to tell you something, too.” He paused and clenched his jaw for a moment. “I am all in.”

Wynonna smiled at him and hated that they were sitting across from each other at the table. She inhaled the rest of her eggs and chugged her coffee then she stood up and walked around to Henry. 

Henry realized what was happening and quickly finished his breakfast standing up and collided into the older Earp’s lips. Wynonna threw her arms around his neck and walked them back to her bed. She felt the bed hit the back of her legs so she turned around and pushed Henry onto his back on the bed. 

Wynonna smiled down at him and took off the large shirt she was wearing leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She straddled Henry’s hips and leaned down to press her lips to his. 

Nicole kept checking her phone throughout the day hearing nothing from either Earp girls. She expected to not hear from Waverly but Wynonna seemed liked she would talk to her. The older Earp did say she would text her when she heard from the younger Earp. 

The redhead pulled up to her last delivery. She stared at her phone before leaving it on the front seat of her truck. She set up the tree inside their house and asked them if they needed anything else hoping they didn’t. When they said they were good she walked back out to her truck and made her way back to her house. Before she knew it, the redhead was pulling up to the Earp Homestead. 

Nicole sat in her truck for a few minutes before finally getting out and walking up to the door. She shook her head and walked back to her truck driving home. She walked in and stood in the shower letting the hot water hit her skin. The redhead thought she needed to do something but she didn’t know what. 

Waverly heard a vehicle pull up now that she was back at the Homestead. Rosita was helping her pick something out to wear to Christmas Eve on the Square with Champ. She knew Wynonna was at work and that’s why she came home. So she wouldn’t have to talk to her sister. 

The younger Earp looked out the window and saw Nicole’s truck then saw the redhead step out. She walked up to the door and then back to her truck leaving as quick as she arrived. 

“Wave? What is it?” Rosita wondered peeking out to her from in her closet. 

Waverly shook her head and walked back toward her closet from the window. “It was just Nicole. She pulled up and then turned around and left.”

“Waverly. Are you seriously going to go through with going out with Champ?” Rosita asked her. 

Waverly rummaged through her closet and found her sexiest dress. “Yes, I am, Rosita. He was a jerk and I broke up with him after he asked me to marry him but he never lied to me.”

Rosita leaned back and raised her eyebrow at her best friend. “I’m sorry, what? He asked you to marry him?”

The younger Earp walked into her room and started to strip to her underwear. “Yeah, on our anniversary. I hated saying no and breaking up but he couldn’t give me what I wanted.”

“And what do you want?” Rosita crossed her arms over her chest. 

Waverly turned back to her best friend as she stood in her underwear and bra. “Something that drives me crazy. Something that makes me me feel safe and wanted and on fire. Something like what you have with Shae.”

Rosita dropped her arms to her side and softened her gaze. “Wave. I truly understand that feeling. Do you think Nicole can give you that?”

Waverly slipped into her dress and backed up to her best friend. Rosita zipped up the dress and the younger Earp turned around to look at her. “Yes. She’s all I think about. I don’t want to go out with Champ tonight. I want to go out with her.”

“Then call her and tell her you’re not mad at her.” Rosita insisted.

Waverly shook her head. “But I am mad at her, Rose. She had a crush on my sister and didn’t tell me. I can’t just back out on Champ now.”

“You’re too sweet, you know that?”

Waverly threw her arms around her best friend embracing her. “I love you, too.”

Waverly was walking around the Square with Champ enjoying the festivities. The younger Earp said hello to everybody who passed them by. It had been awhile since she was out with Champ. Years. 

“So how have you been?” Waverly wondered. 

“It’s been tough, Waves. You were...are the love of my life. The only person who truly knows me and I thought it was you and me forever.” Champ told her. 

“I’m sorry, Champ. I thought it was you and me forever, too but there was something missing.”

Champ stopped and reached out holding her hands in his. “What do you need, baby? I’ll give you anything. I still love you.”

“It’s nothing you can give, Champ. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Then at least try. That’s why I came home for the holiday. To see you.” He said. 

Waverly looked up at him seeing he was genuine. He rubbed her knuckles and she looked around contemplating until she saw her sister and Henry. Then Rosita a few feet behind her smiling. Then she saw Nicole at the hot chocolate stand. 

The younger Earp looked back to Champ still staring down at her. “Champ, I can’t. I’m sorry you came home for me to say no again.”

“Baby, just tell me. I’m here and I’m not the same person I was back then. Please don’t do this to me again, Waves.” Champ begged her. 

Waverly shook her head and let go of his hands. “I’m really sorry but there’s someone else.”

“Someone else? You just moved back home.” 

The younger Earp looked over Champ’s shoulder and saw Nicole approaching them. The redhead slowly walked up. “Waverly. Hey. I know you’re probably still mad at me, but can we talk?”

Champ looked over at the redhead then back to Waverly. “You’re joking with me, Waves. Come on.”

“I’m sorry, Champ. Really I am.” Waverly told him. 

“Alright well I tried. I’ll always love you.” Champ said and walked away.

Waverly turned her gaze up to the redhead. “Is that hot chocolate for me?”

Nicole extended her hand to the younger Earp. “Yeah.”

The younger Earp grabbed it and took a sip. “Why didn’t you tell me there was more to you and my sister?”

“It’s all in the past. It was when we first met. I asked her out and she said no, and I got over it but then she became my best friend.” Nicole told her. 

“You asked her out?!” Waverly was getting mad again and walked toward Rosita. 

Nicole turned and followed her. “Waverly! It was years ago!”

Waverly stopped when she reached her best friend and turned around to look at the redhead. “And you didn’t tell me about it!”

“Because I didn’t want this to happen!”

“Well it’s happening!” Waverly yelled back at her. 

Nicole nodded her head. “So what can I do or say to show you that your sister is just my best friend and nothing more?”

Waverly crossed her arms over her chest and glared back at the redhead. Nicole shook her head and walked past the younger Earp. 

Rosita reached a hand out resting it on her shoulder. “Wave. She’s right. It was years ago. I mean I told Shae about us and she understood.”

“Rose, it’s my sister.” Waverly told her as she turned around to face her. 

“She didn’t have you so she made a friend. A friend who had a harmless crush on her and what did Wynonna say? No. She told her no.” 

“Okay you’re right. I’ve pretty much forgiven my sister. In my mind. I guess I’ll go after Nicole.” Waverly said. 

“I’ll be here when you get back. I’m going to go meet your sister.” Rosita told her best friend walking past her. 

Nicole was standing in the bookstore in front of the Christmas tree she set up for the younger Earp. The tree she helped her decorate. She stared at the ornament she insisted Waverly leave on the tree. The younger Earp had left it on the tree. 

The redhead lifted her hand and took it off the tree looking at it in her hand. She heard the bell ding and the door open so she turned heading out. She looked up seeing the younger Earp had walked in. 

“Sorry for breaking in but there was something I had to do.” Nicole said. 

Waverly looked at the ornament in her hand seeing that it was the one she insisted putting up. She walked up to the redhead and took it from her walking past her to the tree. She hung it back up in its place and turned back to look at Nicole. 

“What are you doing, Waverly?” The redhead wondered. 

“I wanted to be with you tonight, not Champ. Wynonna told me she rejected you when you asked her out but I just can’t believe you didn’t think you couldn’t tell me. We’ve talked about a lot but you chose to keep that from me. Then you didn’t kiss me after our date. God, I don’t care about the moment being romantic. I just want...” Waverly found herself rambling and didn’t see Nicole step close to her. 

Nicole closed the space between her and the younger Earp lifting her hands to Waverly’s neck and planting her lips on hers. This is all she’s wanted to do since she met her. The redhead wasn’t going to let another moment to pass. 

Waverly felt the redhead’s lips on hers and raised her hand to Nicole’s forearm kissing her back. The younger Earp had been waiting for Nicole to kiss her. She had wanted the redhead to make the first move because she was too scared to. Nicole scared her to death. 

Nicole finally broke the kiss and opened her eyes to see the younger Earp’s were still closed. “You’re right. I should have told you about my crush on your sister and I definitely should have kissed you after our date. I just don’t want to screw things up with you.”

Waverly finally opened her eyes to look into the redhead’s brown ones. “You can’t just kiss me like that. I wasn’t done yelling at you.” The younger Earp said and raised her hand to Nicole’s face kissing her. 

Nicole was taken aback and moved her hands down to Waverly’s hips walking her back into the wall. The younger Earp ran her fingers through the redhead’s hair melting into the kiss that’s she’s waited days, weeks for. 

Waverly broke the kiss moments later. “God, I’m furious at you.” She said and pressed her lips back on Nicole’s. “Damn it, Nicole. She’s my sister. I deserved to know that you asked her out.”

Nicole was waiting for another kiss but didn’t get one. “I’m so sorry. You did deserve to know and I was afraid.”  
I  
“Well I was afraid you wanted her and not me.”

Nicole tilted her head down at the younger Earp. “I haven’t wanted her in years. She said no and I respected that wish but then she became my best friend. I love her as a friend but there’s only one thing I want to do most now. That’s you, Waverly. I want you so bad.”

“You scare me, Nicole. I’ve never been so scared in my life but there’s nothing else I want to do in this world more than you.” Waverly told the redhead. 

Nicole smiled and leaned down close capturing the younger Earp’s lips on hers gently. Waverly kissed her back slowly and walked the redhead back pushing them down on the bean bag never parting from Nicole’s lips. The younger Earp straddled the redhead on the bean bag and leaned forward against Nicole as she slid her tongue inside her mouth. 

Nicole’s tongue met Waverly’s and she smiled into the kiss moving her hands up the younger Earp’s back rubbing it. She couldn’t believe she finally kissed Waverly and now they were making out on a bean bag. Nicole almost didn’t come out tonight and now she’s glad she did. 

Waverly couldn’t get enough of Nicole’s lips on hers. They were soft and warm. They made her feel safe. She didn’t have a worry left in her mind. She had come for her sister and the bookstore but found something else. Someone else.

Waverly eventually stopped kissing the redhead and led her back out into the Square meeting up with Rosita and Wynonna with Henry. 

The younger Earp smiled and nodded at her sister who then turned to Rosita and held out her hand. Waverly’s best friend palmed $10 in her hand and rolled her eyes. 

“What was that about?” Waverly wondered as she approached them.

“Eh nothing. Just a little bet.” Wynonna assured her baby sister. 

“They were betting on if you two would kiss or not.” Henry admitted. 

“I wanted no part but your sister gets my wheels turning. I couldn’t refuse.” Rosita defended herself. 

“You two were gone way too long to just be talking.” Wynonna said. 

Nicole eyed the older Earp and nodded her head to the side meeting her a few feet away from the group. “Hey, Wy. Sorry for getting mad at you about the stupidest thing ever.”

“Nic, it’s okay. You’re my best friend and that was kind of a big thing. Also I should tell you I let go of Dolls earlier tonight. I really like Henry. A lot.” Wynonna assured the redhead. 

Nicole smiled and nodded her head. “Look at us. It’s not just the two of us anymore.”

Wynonna smiled and shook her head. “Nope. I missed my sister and I think Henry is good for me. You on the other hand...”

Nicole playfully slapped her arm. “Hey!”

“Ow!” Wynonna exclaimed rubbing her arm. “I was kidding, Haught! Geez...”

“I know, Earp. I got you...we got you now, Wy. You’re not alone.” The redhead told the older Earp.

Wynonna slung her arms around the redhead’s waist hugging her. “I never was. Not with you around, Haught stuff.”

The redhead hugged the older Earp back and closed her eyes taking in the feeling. “Let’s get back to the group.”

Wynonna pulled back and walked over to her sister, Rosita and Henry. The younger Earp found Nicole’s hand holding it and Henry reached out for the older Earp’s waist pulling her back into his front. 

“Oh, Rosita. This is Nicole.” Waverly said introducing the redhead to her best friend. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Rosita said extending her hand out. 

Nicole shook her hand and eyed the younger Earp raising her eyebrow. “Really? I hope you’ve heard a lot of good things.”

Waverly felt a blush rising in her cheeks and avoiding looking at Nicole. “Mostly good.” She said quietly. 

“All good. Except for that one part about you crushing on her sister...” Rosita said. 

“Oh, god...” Waverly muttered under her breath. 

“I mean I think Henry can agree with me about that.” Nicole said. 

“I can wholeheartedly agree with you, Miss Haught.” Henry said and leaned down to kiss the older Earp’s cheek. 

“Alright I’m hot. We all get it. Now can we move on?” Wynonna wondered blushing hard. 

“Thank you, Nonna.” Waverly agreed with her sister. 

“Come here, baby girl. Let’s all go find some place to sit and hang out. Spend Christmas together.” Wynonna suggested reaching out for her hand. 

Waverly took it and they made their way to a spot about a block away. They sat down enjoying each other’s company and the festivities of Christmas Eve in Purgatory. 

The younger Earp looked around and smiled. Nicole to her right rubbing her thigh. Wynonna on her left holding her hand. Henry on the other side of her sister with an arm around her shoulder. Rosita across from her smiling and laughing. This was all she wanted this Christmas. All she needed. This Christmas in Purgatory will always be one of her favorites. Who knew someone she only just met could instantly mean something to her?


End file.
